Fallen Angel
by drowningsiren
Summary: A more serious sequel to The stranded, Brandy finally moves to Dib and Zim's hometown. But a happy reunion goes wrong when Zim finds out a secret Brandy has hid from everyone...even her best friends! Rated T for violence,language, and...awkward...situatio
1. ch 1: reunion

1 Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does. Lucky him.

Ch 1: Reunion

Brandy gazed out of the window of the bus she was in, remembering events that occured three months ago..._ "Dib... I think I love you..." _ She remembered his smiling face... _"I think I love you to." _She remembered those amber eyes...oh, how she loved Dib's beautiful eyes! Usually, she didn't fall in love with someone so quickly, but there was something about him that made her heart melt like candle wax.

Exactly three months ago, Brandy and her three friends Heather, Jennifer, and Allison were supposed to go on a vacation in Tokyo, Japan. But, as it turned out, fate had other plans. Another one of Zim's schemes to destroy all of humanity caused her and Dib's destinies to collide quite literally. While Zim and Dib battled it out, they knocked Brandy and her friends into a small plane named the 'Flying Ace'. Zim's insane robot brought Gaz into the plane, and soon followed the archenemies. The plane took off, and after flying for who knows how long, it crashed on a desert island due to Gir hitting the 'empty fuel' button. There they were stranded for a week, until they were finally rescued.

The brunette brought out a shining pearl hanging from a chain around her neck. During the three months, Brandy had made a necklace out of the pearl Dib found on the island. He had given it to her as a present. The pearl wasn't shaped like an orb; it was more of the shape of a flower, one native to the Island they were stranded on. " An unusual pearl... for an unusual girl" She murmured to herself. Brandy had a gift with making jewelry: if you give her a box of junk, fastenings, and fishing line, or any other type of string, she would create a masterpiece fit to wear to the Oscars. She had big dreams of becoming a jeweler. As she absent-mindedly gazed out the window...

...Dib couldn't concentrate on his schoolwork. It has been two months since his sophmore year had started, and three since he had last seen Brandy in person. He sent her letters, telling her about the town and places he knew she would like to go to (cough the library cough ), and she had replied, telling him that, since her town was an hour's drive from his, they should come by and visit her friends. Dib shuddered a bit at this. It wasn't the kind-hearted red-head Jennifer, or the sympathetic blonde Allison that rattled him, in fact they approved of Dib dating their friend. It was Brandy's overprotective friend Heather that gave him a scare. She was the one who didn't trust Dib. She was the one who thought he was out to break Brandy's heart...or get into her pants, whichever acusation suited Heather's defense best during whatever situation they were in. Dib opened his book, "Ghosts and Other Spooky Supernatural Creatures" to where he had a book mark in. The book mark was the slip of paper that Brandy had given him before they parted ways. On it was where she had written her address and phone number in her scratchy-yet-still-readable handwriting. He picked it up and examined it. Immediently, Torque Smacky (who, I will mention, sits behind our big-headed hero throughout this entire fanfic) snatched the prercious piece of paper from Dib's hands. He waved it out of his reach. "Who's this from?" the slow-witted jock taunted, "Your imaginary girlfriend?" Dib seized the paper back in offense. "For your information, Torque, she isn't imaginary. She's-" The classroom door burst open, interuppting Dib. He gasped when he saw who walked through the door. "Here" Dib finished. Ms. Bitters, who recently took a High Skool job as a history teacher, hissed as the new student made her way to the front of the classroom. "Class, say hello to the newest failure of the school system."

Everyone stared at the new girl. " Her name is Brandy." Ms. Bitters turned to the brunette. "Brandy, if you have something to say, you have better say it now. Any other time we'll just ignore you." Brandy gave her new teacher an apathetic glare. "Okay then." She turned to her classmates. "So... you sorry lot are in first period with me. Just peachy. Let's get some rules straight before this wonderful (note the sarcasm) social interaction begins. One: do not speak to me unless I speak to you first, which will be most likely never. Two: I have a bubble with a five-feet radius; I highly suggest that you respect that. Three: My personal life: 'enter at your own risk'. Violations of these rules will have excruciating concequenses." Ms. Bitters's response to this introduction was along the lines of this. "Your all doomed" Dib stared at his long-time-away love. She had a few changes to her: first of all, she was wearing combat boots, the kind that would hurt someone if the boot's owner kicked them. Second of all was that Brandy dyed the two front locks of her hair a deep shade of blue, the shade you would see the sky wearing during a full moon.

Ms. Bitters had pointed Brandy to her new seat, and she gasped when she saw who would be sitting next to her. "Dib? Is that you?" He looked up. "Brandy?" he responded. There was a moment of silence, followed by a cry of happiness from both of them as they were finally reunited. The entire class stared at the two when they hugged each other. No one had even guessed Dib, of all people, to know the new girl before she was new. "It's great to see you Dib, I didn't expect you to be in my first period class." They let go of each other to talk as they sat down. "I didn't expect you to come so soon... and unpredictably" Dib confessed. Brandy just smiled. "Well, I am known to be unpredictable-"

"You two! Be quiet of I'll make you both sit next to Willy for the rest of the period" Dib glanced back at the unkempt teen. Brandy, following suit, realized how cruel and unusual the punishment would be, so the couple piped down until the bell rang for next period.

Zim had noticed something odd in his archenemy's attitude during fifth period, the earliest period they had together.. Dib wasn't moping, or staring at that slip of paper he kept as a book mark. He was happy, alert, and attentive in his studies. Zim was entirely clueless of what had caused Dib's behavior, so when the bell rang for lunch, Zim busied himself with following his enemy, until he saw the cause waving to Dib outside the ceramics classroom, waiting for him to escort her to lunch. Zim fumed over the unexpected appearance of Dib's ally and girlfriend. "The pathetic earth female! What's she doing here?" He then remembered Brandy saying something to the Dib-pig about moving to their town. "Oh." he said to himself, hurrying to grab a nutritious plate of nothing. He proceeded to his usual seat in the cafeteria to mope about how more difficult his mission was going to be from this point forward.

(A/N: So, what did you think so far? If I get a good reveiw, I'll continue. If I get a bad review, I'll continue anyway. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Either way, the story will continue. To SaiyanKing Vegeta and Call Me Blue Streak, I started this story with the intention of a sequel, but if I wasn't your suggestions would've helped anyway! Damn, I use that word a lot...)


	2. ch 2: part1 and 2

ch 2: part1: Crazy-Lady's animosity

Disclaimer: The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim show-thing belongs to the ALMIGHTY Jhonen Vasquez, who currently is bound and gagged in my basement. I'm just kidding... he's actually in my closet.

(A/N: In the beginning of this chapter, we see a more malevolent side to Brandy. Reason being is that there's plot development and I hate making Brandy look like perfect, because she's not. Well, on with the violence...)

" I'm glad you came here Today, Brandy, because I need some help" Dib was talking over his bites of cafeteria food, while Brandy munched on a ham sandwich she brought from home. "With stopping Zim from taking over the world?" Dib nodded at the brunette's question. "It took me a month of spying, but I finally found out Zim's plan: He has built battle stealth mechs and is going to unleash them to destroy the town tonight-"

"Unless we stop him" Brandy finished her boyfriend's sentence for him. There was silence, then Brandy said "I'm going to get some milk, okay?" As she left to wait in line, Torque Smacky approached Dib, threatening in manner. "So, she's your girlfriend, freak?" Torque o-so-politely(note the sarcasm) asked Dib. "Yes. We met over the summer."

"How'd ya met her?"

"We got stranded on a desert island with our friends"

"Whatever. Getting straight to the point, she's too good for you. She might be a punk, but even freaks like that are too good for you" Suddenly Torque felt a malevolent presence behind him, who kicked him to the floor. "Hello. Torque Smacky, I presume?" Torque looked up to see the combat-booted brunette glaring down at him with her piercing blue-green eyes. "Let me get one thing straight _Torque_- only I can decide who's good enough for me and who's not. That's my decision, not anyone else's." By then everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing(eating, picking on others, etc.) and paid attention to what was happening in the back seats. Never before have they seen such a display of aggression done unto a jock. Anyone wearing a letter jacket at this time shivered as the insane brunette grabbed Torque by the throat. "People like you make me sick. You talk about how weak and 'girly' the people you pick on are, yet right now a girl holds your life in her hands" she grabbed the open yet untouched milk carton. "The problem is that you drink too much soda. The acid in it slowly eats away at your bones, making them weak" Brandy repositioned her hand that gripped his throat to his chin and put pressure on a nerve to make his mouth open. "Here, this should help" slowly, she poured the milk into Torque's mouth. The beneficial liquid emptied into his stomach like a poorly draining sink. Brandy refused to let the choking jock go, until.. "Stop! Brandy, you're taking this too far!" ...Dib intervened. His at-the-moment malicious girlfriend smiled. "Okay. If that's what you want..." She lets Torque go, but as he's gagging, she continues her terrifying lecture. "That's how I've never broken a bone in my life. I'll give you time to think about it..." suddenly, a portal opens next to her "when I send you to the dimension of pure itching!" And that's just what she does. From then on Everyone who picked on Dib, and was planning to pick on Brandy, made a mental note not to bother either of them out of fear of invoking the insane brunette's animosity.

Part 2: meet the parietals

By the time Skool was out, Brandy was back to normal. Or, at least as normal as she can get. Dib was still too afraid to speak to her, until she convinced him that she'll try to control herself from now on (See? Brandy's not perfect: she's got psychopathic tendencies). "So," The insane brunette went on after everything was cleared up, "Wanna come over to my house? We're still moving in, but I want you to meet my parents" Dib's eyes widened with fear at this. "Don't worry. I'm sure They'll like you" Dib hesitated. "Well.. Okay." the ever-famous squeal of delight issued from his girlfriend's mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. "You'll love them, I promise"

It turned out that Brandy didn't live far from Dib's house, just a block or two(cough two cough) away. Her house was a light tan-ish in color, with leaf green trimming. Unlike the other houses, it wasn't aligned with the road, facing a forty-five degree angle. Dib asked Brandy why that was so. " When our house was laid here, I think about a month ago, my dad asked the workers to lay it at this angle. The reason is that the angle catches enough heat during the winter, and repels it during the summer" the brunette answered Dib's confused look with "My dad's an engineer. He does stuff like this all the time" As they walked into Brandy's new abode, Dib new from the start that her family was out of the ordinary. Perhaps it was the hand-welded metal sculptures on the walls that gave it away, or the china cabinet that held odd and strange objects from who knows where. What gave it away most was Brandy's parents, sitting at the dining room table talking over what looked like either a very late lunch or a very early dinner. Brandy's mother was a short, middle-aged woman with wavy brown hair just like Brandy's, that was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were green, like a sprouting seed in the dead of winter, and her gaze as kind as the spring sun in the morning. Brandy's father was exactly the same age as his wife. He had blue eyes, as blue as the ocean, and scraggly black hair, the reason why his co-workers back home nicknamed him 'Einstein'. He carried a warm smile as he saw his youngest daughter enter the room. "Brandy! You're finally home! How was your day at school?"

"No different than back home, Dad. Mom?"

"Nothing much. I finished my painting. It's still in the den if you want to check it out" Brandy nudged Dib forward. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Dib, you remember what I told you about him?" her father nodded as he observed their guest. "Yes, the boy you met at the airport." He reached out his hand to Dib. "Hi, my name is Kenny." Dib took Kenny's hand "It's nice to meet you." Brandy's mother held out her hand. "Hello. Dib. I'm Tina"

"Nice to meet you, Tina"

"Hey, Mom, where's Tiffany?"

"She's out with her new friends. She's always like that, leaving soon after she gets home..." As Tina shook her head sadly, Brandy snatched Dib's hand. "Come on. I want to show you something" they made their way to a decent-sized room where Dib's eyes widened in amazement. There he saw the most beautiful painting he has ever seen. It was of a couple standing on the edge of a cliff, gazing into the canyon below, holding hands. "My mom's a homemaker, but in her spare time she paints. Sometimes people buy her paintings or they get sold at auctions." Dib saw the pride in Brandy's face at her mother's accomplishments "Unfortunately for me, I didn't inherit my mom's gift with oil paint. The only painting medium I'm good with is watercolors..." There was a long pause, then Brandy sighed, "Well, should we be on our way then?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah..."Dib tore his eyes away from Tina's masterpiece to follow Brandy to the door. But in the hallway... "Brandy! Were are you? It's us!" ...Jennifer, Allison, and Heather made an unexpected appearance.

(A/N: ooooh! what will happen now that Brandy's friends are here? CHAOS! that's what I say! C-H-A-O-SSSSSSSSS!)


	3. ch 3: Battle mechs of DOOM!

Ch 3: Battle Mechs of doom!

Disclaimer: The author(me) of this fan fic does not own the super cool show dubbed 'Invader Zim' I LOVE MANGOS!

"What are you three doing here?" asked our large-headed hero, pointing to the trio. "We're here to help Brandy move, duh." sighed the infamous Heather. "And at no charge" added the blonde known as Allison. Jennifer flipped back her vibrant red hair. "So, how have you two been since we've parted ways? Not doing anything...awkward I hope?" Reminded of a certain incident back on the mango-abundant island, Dib and Brandy blushed. Heather gave Dib the stink-eye. "Don't even think of trying anything on Brandy while I'm here, **_buddy._**" Dib held up his arms in a 'I'm innocent' way. "I would never do anything like that"

'_At least,'_ he thought, _'not against Brandy's will.'_ having a feeling Heather was using telepathy, Dib shuddered as she gave him the 'I'm watching you' gesture(we all know where it's from and who doesn't own it me> ). The brunette cleared her throat. "So, Dib, what's our plan to get inside Zim's base?"

"First of all, we need to get past the defenses. That'll be easy, but we need someone to distract Gir while we take care of Zim and his mechs." Remembering Gir and his downright adorableness, Jenny, Alli, and Heather jump up to the opportunity. "WE"LL GO!" they shouted in unison, all raising their hand to show their volunteering. "Okay..."

Later that warm night, everyone was ready and geared up at Dib's house to foil Zim's evil plot. Brandy pulled back her hair in a braid, save the two locks she dyed blue. In her 'stealth' clothes, which consisted of a black tank top and jean shorts, she reminded Dib of Laura Croft(don't own the game), only with a katana sword instead of guns. "Is that really necessary?" He asked his girlfriend, who answered with a shrug. "You never know when you'll need one" Heather interrupted their seeming-to go-nowhere conversation. "Shouldn't we start heading to Zim's house?" everyone nodded. "Okay then. Let's go..." Brandy joined Dib. "...mankind depends on it!"

Like Dib said, getting past the defenses was easy... at least for the four girls. "Ahh! No! Lego! Nyah!" Dib came into Zim's base screaming and fleeing from the out of proportion lawn gnomes, while Jenny, Alli, Heather and Brandy just walked past them, who for some reason didn't stir at their presence. The first thing they noticed as they walked past the front door was Gir sitting on the sofa, watching the Angry Monkey show. Then he noticed them. "Big-Head! Crazy-Lady!" the SIR unit jumped for joy as he ran to hug the brunette. "Nice to see you to, Gir." she put down the affectionate robot. "Say Gir, me and Big-Head have some grown-up business to take care of with Zim. You wouldn't mind if we left you with these nice baby-sitters, right?" Gir squealed with delight. "I'm takin' you three to flashy light club! Lotsa dancin'! Lotsa food! LOTSA FUNNNNN!" As Gir literally carriedthe three friends out for a night on the town, Brandy and Dib made their way to the elevator under the table. It was a long ride but then- "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" -they heard Zim as the couple entered the lab. "Finally, after gathering each piece of the Megadoomer and copying it's technology, I have created -pauses for dramatic effect- THE NANODOOMERS!" Dib stared at three blue versions of the megadoomer. They were small, half the size of the Megadoomer, but twice the size of Brandy and Dib. "What's this! INTRUDERS!" crap! Zim had spotted them! "Now I can test the power of the Nanodoomers on the Dib-pig and his mate! Nanodoomers! DESTROY THEM!" Instantly, the nanodoomers sprang to life and attacked. "Dib!" shouted Brandy, "I'll take care of the nanodoomers! You go after Zim!" as his girlfriend drew her katana sword, Dib ran up to Zim. "So, Dib-stink, we meet again"

"You'll never succeed Zim! Now I have an ally!" he points to Brandy, who is getting pummeled by the three stealth mechs. "Brandy!" Zim punched Dib in the face while he was distracted. "Ha ha ha ha! Your pathetic human emotions make you weak, Dib! Prepare for some doom!"

Meanwhile, Brandy still isn't fairing well against the nanodoomers. She dodged and jumped all she could, until one nanodoomer pinned her against the lab wall. All seemed hopeless, but then, the brunette starts laughing. The laughing gets louder, to the point where Dib and Zim stop fighting to see what was so funny. Then Zim gasped. Where the stealth mech had pinned her was right next to the base's energy supply. One cord contained enough electricity to destroy all three of the nanodoomers. Brandy held a loose cable in her hands. First she kicked away the nanodoomer, then she threw the loose cord so it meet with the stealth mechs's steel. It exploded from the amount of electricity. "Noooooo!" Zim shouted agravatingly. The force of the explosion accelerated Brandy straight to Dib. She crashed into him, now on top of Dib. Sighing, the brunette propped her head on Dib's chest, still looking at him. "Why do we find ourselves in these awkward moments?" she asked him. Dib didn't answer her, for he saw an advancing nanodoomer ready to shoot a laser at them. Instantly they rolled dodging the laser beam. Now Dib was on top of Brandy. "Really Dib, this isn't the time nor the place for this."She didn't see the nanodoomer. But she did when it readied for a second attack. "Oh"she then realized. They rolled again, Brandy back on top. She put placed her hands on her waist. "You know what? I'm getting tired of this nuisance..." The nanodoomer was barely five feet away from them when Brandy drew her katana once again, jumped, and sliced it's head off. Immeadiently it staggered backwards and blew up. "Grr..." Zim was boiling over with anger. "Nanodoomer! Don't stop attacking until they're both dead!" The last nanodoomer charged in. Dib and Brandy dodged it's attack, him on the ground, and his lover in midair. The brunette attacked, slashing with her katana sword until the Nanodoomer was just a jumble of cubes. Zim growled "You! You've destroyed my stealth mechs! Oh how you will pay-" Brandy's hair ties fell out of her hair due to fighting too hard with the nanodoomers, which blew loose in the air stirred up from the explosions. She pointed her katana sword threateningly at the Irken. Illuminated by the flames of the leftover nanodoomers, she looked more like a demon than a human. "You have better watch your back" she uttered in the same dark tone from lunch, "Now that Dib has me as his ally, you don't stand a chance"

"Someday, pathetic-earth-female, I'll defeat you both! I'll lay waste to your filthy planet and all of its- Hey! Where are you two going?" While ranting, Zim noticed the two, arm wrapped around the other's waist,approaching the exit. "What does it look like we're doing? We're leaving" Zim objected to Dib's answer with a " No you're not! I still have an amazing trick up my marvelous sleeve- Gir! DESTROY THEM!" The trio waited for the SIR unit to show but unfortunately for Zim, he wasn't there. "What! Where's Gir!" Dib chucled evilly, "Brandy's friends have captured him, Zim! They're probably torturing him right now."

Meanwhile, halfway across town-

"Wahooo!"Gir was dancing with Jennifer, Heather, and Allison in a club with flashing lights, while sucking on a slushy. "This is an awesome place!" Allison shouts over the music to Jennifer. "What! You want a steak!"

"No! This is an awesome place!"

"You need a can of mace?"

"No..."

Back to Zim's base-

"You can't leave Zim in the heat of battle!"

"What does it look like we're doing?"

"Shut your noise tube, pathetic earth female! I want to fight the Dib some more!"

"Why?" Dib asks.

"I want to cause you pain that's why!"

"No thanks, we've got other plans. Besides, you've been beaten Zim, you might as well cut your losses-"

"NOOOO! I REFUSE! I REFUSE!" As the duo departed with a triumphant smile on their faces, Zim continued to yell. "And what do you mean when you two have other plans!" Brandy spun around "He's taking me to dinner!"

(A/N: What will happen next? Find out when I stop being lazy and write the 4th chapter!)


	4. ch 4: the kareoke contest

Ch4: the kareoke contest

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is this delicious mango in my hand...It smells so delicious...

Dib was taking Brandy to Bloaty's Pizza Hog for dinner. He would have taken her to someplace more...sanitary... but Zim had stolen most of Dib's money during the fight(don't ask me why...let's say he did it out of spite ) so they had to go there. When they entered the restaurant, Brandy saw a flier "'kareoke contest tonight' hmm..."

She soon caught up with Dib and they were both seated. They ordered their pizza, and were talking while it was being prepared for human consumption(which would be a lot of work). "So...Brandy" Dib started out the conversation, "I guess you weren't too happy about Torque Smacky telling me I wasn't good enough for you?" Brandy smiled at her boyfriend "Damn straight! Like I said to him, It's gonna be me who decides whose good enough to date me." Dib still remembered how malevolent she was during lunch. "Do you always get so violent when someone ticks you off like that?" Brandy shook her head "No, not usually. He kinda bothered me during third period."

"what did he do?"

"The usual shit I get from people like him. He walks up to me, goes 'hey baby' and asks me to do a lap dance for him. Luckily for me I had a pencil in my hand and I threatened to stab him with it if he didn't leave me alone-"

"Hold up" Dib waves his hands in front of his face, "Guys do that to you all the time?"

"Back home? Yeah. That's the reason why we moved. That and my dad's relocation." She sighed as she went on, "The harassment is why I hate people most of the time. They picked on me in grade school, beating me up and such, They picked on me in middle school because I liked reading, They told me I was fat and ugly in junior high, and now this." A bittersweet smile spread across her smooth face "To tell you the truth, I would rather that they told me that I was ugly, at least I know how to deal with that." The scarred teen looked up at Dib, for he took her hand in his "Brandy, I can understand why you canso reclusive. These jerks we have to deal with, they've pulled pranks, beaten me up, and have stuffed me in lockers and slammed the door shut until the janitor would find me" A moment of silence came between them, which was broken by Brandy's laugh. "What's so funny?" Brandy stopped laughing to give Dib an answer "It's funny...that we're fighting to save a planet full of people we hate" Dib caught Brandy's attention while she laughed again by lifting her chin so that their eyes met. "No...that's not what we're fighting for, we're fighting to save the people we know and love, and the jerks are just what comes with the package. Like getting those dipping sauces you don't bother using with food you order at a restaurant." touched by Dib's words, Brandy moves in to kiss her boyfriend, but is interrupted by- "Welcome to the Bloaty's Pizza Hog Annual Kareoke Contest!"

"Kareoke Contest?" Dib asks the annoying announcer next to them, "I never seen this kareoke contest until now." The announcer (let's say his name is Jim) looked around the area to see if anyone heard the large-headed boy "This is the first annual kareoke contest." Jim panickily tells him, "Try not to announce it" Going back to his perky announcing self, Jim says "Tonight's winner will win a total of $300!" The crowd cheers. "Now, let's get started." Jim looks to a slip of paper that somehow has magically appeared in his hand. "Our first contestant is..."

Well, the contest went on and on. There were good singers...and then there were the bad. "I'M HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" A very big guy ( imagine the man that bought Nny the bagel during his stay in hell) warbled way off key. By the time he was done, everyone were covering their ears with their hands, while a handless man was covering his ears with his feet. Jim sweated a little, for he knew the crowd grew restless and pizza starved. "Okay then. Our last contestant is..." he looked to his slip of paper, "Brandy" Dib looked shocked. "You entered the contest?" _'Come to think of it'_ he thought to himself, _'I never heard Brandy sing'_

"Yeah, I did enter the contest. Who could resist the power of $300?" Brandy stood up to take to the stage. Everyone groaned depressingly. They thought it was the world-renowned singer that would be singing, not..her. Brandy(not the famous one) took the microphone from the previous contestant, who stared at her like she was a five-pound chocolate cake. The insane brunette hissed at him like the cat-woman she is, and motioned for the guy in charge of the equipment to start. Slow, melodious music plays through the speakers. Brandy opens her mouth and takes a deep breath. Everyone but Dib covers their ears, bracing themselves for the torture of their lives. But instead-

_You're a song _

_Written by the hands of God_

_Don't get me wrong, _

_but this might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you're the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_Right under your clothes is where I'll find them_

a sweet singing comes from Brandy's throat. Surprised, everyone puts down their hands to bask in the young teen's voice(well, why aren't you basking!)Dib opened his mouth in awe. _'Her voice is...beautiful' _When Brandy was done singing the Chorus, she points to Dib.

_Because of you, _

_I forgot the smart ways to rhyme_

_Because of you, _

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone_

_When the party's over_

_We'll still belong to each other_

The crowd whistles and whoops as Dib blushes slightly.

_Underneath your clothes,_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

_And of all the things I deserve,_

_For being such a good girl_

_For being such a good girl _

As Brandy finishes the song, the crowd cheers. Little did she know a man in a business suit (he looks a lot like the announcer from 'Mysterious Mysteries') stroked his chin in thought, gazing at the good singer. "Brandy... that was amazing!" Dib said to his girlfriend, who wore a smile just as triumphant as when they defeated Zim earlier. "Would you believe me if I told you that I never had a single singing lesson in my life?"She smiled at Dib, sitting down across from him.

They continued talking, waiting for the results of the contest. Soon enough, Jim came to the stage, the results in his hands. "And now, the winner of the Bloaty's Pizza Hog Annual Kareoke Contest is..." Jim slowly opens the envelope for dramatic effect. Everyone with hopes of winning crosses their fingers, though Dib knew who the winner was going to be- Jim is **_still_** opening the letter. Days go by, then suddenly a random person shouts-"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh" Jim reads the results. "And the winner is... Brandy!" The entire restaurant(except the ones who wanted to win) explode into cheers. "Brandy, come up to claim your prize!"

"Brandy, you won!" Proudly, the brunette stands up. She walks to the stage, where she is handed the $300 in cash. "Congratulations! You are the winner of the first annual kareoke contest ever held in Bloaty's Pizza Hog. What are you going to do now that you're $300 richer?" There was a pause, then "I'm going shopping... at Barnes and Noble!"

The couple that is Dib and Brandy leave the pizza parlor laughing about how Jim gave Brandy a weird look when she mentioned where she was going to spend her money. Just then, the man in the business suit taps the brunette on the shoulder. "Excuse me" The duo turn. "I just heard your singing back there. You have a pretty voice"

"Thanks"

"I own a restaurant downtown and I'm in need of an entertainer with your talent. What do you say?" there was a pause from Brandy, then she said "I should really talk to my parents about it. But before I even consider, I want to know what days I would be working and how much I would be paid. It would be helpful if I could see the restaurant before I apply for this job"

"I understand your caution." The man hands her his business card. It read _'Le Restaurer'_ Brandy looks up, bobbing her head "Sounds fancy" she stated, pocketing the business card. "The dresses you will wear will be provided courtesy of the restaurant. You will only sing on Sundays and sometimes Saturdays."

"How much will I be paid if I accept the job?"

"My, do you cut to the chase." The business man replies, "$500 a night" By then Brandy nearly faints, but contains herself. "$500!"She pauses,then straightens her face."I'll think about it."

"I'll give you till Wednesday to reply. The number is on the card." As the man departs, he says one last thing "By the way, my name is Devon" Dib waits till Devon is out of earshot. "$500! He's going to pay you $500!"

"I haven't even accepted the job yet. Reason being is that I want to discuss this with my parents to see if it's all right with them" Dib looked at his watch. "Ahh! Look at the time! It's late!" Brandy stared at the watch. "Wow, It is getting Late. Well, let's go to my house. It's closer from here."

They finally made it to the second most strangest house in the neighborhood( Zim's takes first place). Dib yawned. "You tired, aren't you?" Dib nods. "Why don't you spend the night here?" Dib was instantly awake at this. "What about your parents? And your sister?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them" the brunette answers. Dib sighs. His exhaustion came back. as he yawned again. "Yeah. I guess it's true."

Dib had changed into a large shirt and some sweat pants that Brandy had taken out of her dad's dresser. Brandy was wearing a blue nightgown. "Good night" she said to Dib, who was laying down on their couch. "Good night" Dib returned to Brandy, who left upstairs to her bedroom. Slowly, Dib closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

(A/N: wow! This chapter is long with a big, morbidly obese "L". Sorry this chapter took so long to write, that damn fly was distracting me... I punished him with death. NO ONE ESCAPES MY MIGHTY FLY SWATTER! NO ONE! fly buzzes in the background> What's this! You're still alive! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH AND DIE...AGAIN! gets into epic battle with fly>)


	5. ch 5:Brandy's boytoy & Gir's rebellion

Ch 5: Brandy's boy-toy & Gir's rebellion

Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, not me. But I do have a pet monkey- thanks Invader Crystal!

_CRACK! BOOM! _Storm clouds had gathered during the night, and now it was raining, along with thunder, lightning, and wind. This had woken a certain brunette from her slumber. Brandy shivered, scared and frightened of the storm. But soon she remembered something: that a certain large-headed paranormal investigator was asleep on the living room couch.

"Dib? Dib, are you awake?" Dib stirred. He was a pretty hard sleeper so the storm didn't wake him. "I'm awake now, Brandy. Is something wrong?"

"Please come and sleep in my room. The wind from the storm scares me." Dib thought for a moment _'It could be more comfortable in there' _"Okay, if it'll make you fell better"

She took Dib to her room, which had blue curtains and a blue bed. There were boxes that still needed unpacking. But despite that, it looked like a functional bedroom. The brunette laid down in her bed. Dib followed suit. "Wow...you have a nice bed" that was all Dib could say as Brandy threw the covers over them. She placed her head on Dib's chest. Dib blushed. _'It is more comfortable'_ "Good night" Brandy said to her boyfriend. Instantly she fell asleep. "Good night" he whispered in her ear.

Meanwhile, Zim wasn't fairing too well. "How? How could they defeat Zim so easily? Computer!"

"Huh? What?" Apparently, Zim's computer had jerked out of a deep sleep. "Computer! Are the security cameras still functioning?"

"Yes?"

"Good! I want footage of what just transpired here. I must find the secret to how they could defeat the great Zim so easily!" For nearly an hour, Zim viewed the fight in the lab via security camera. After what seemed like hours- "Wait! I think I just saw something! Freeze frame it!" The part where Brandy was threatening Zim stood still. "Zoom in on her eyes" Zim's computer did just that. But instead of seeing the beautiful, tranquil blue-green eyes Brandy usually possessed, Zim saw piercing, hateful yellow eyes. "Something tells me that the pathetic earth female is hiding something from the Dib." Zim then remembered something. "Computer! Find that thing the female was wearing in her hair. There must be a hair in twined in it or something."

"Hair tie located. Running DNA scan" Zim waited for what seemed forever and than "DNA scan completed."

"Computer, display results and compare with normal human DNA" The computer did just that. What Zim found made him laugh manically. " Yes...I think I could use this to my advantage. But I'll need evidence..."

That morning, Brandy and Dib woke up to a very strange noise. "Ohhhhhhh- Brandy, are you in trouble!" There was a girl in the doorway. She looked a lot like Brandy, only her hair was straight and she didn't wear glasses. It was Brandy's sister, back home from who knows where."Tiff, can I speak with you in private?" Brandy rose from her bed, Dib still in it but not sleeping, to join her older sibling in the hallway. "Before you say anything, hear me out: nothing happened. It was late when we came back from Bloaty's and he was tired.-" but Tiff cut off her younger sibling in mid sentence. "So, Mom and Dad's little favorite has got a little secret."

"You'd already be in big trouble if I didn't keep your secrets." The spiteful sibling of Brandy laughed. "True, I'm grateful for your silence. And that's why I'll keep quiet...**_this time_**" But before Brandy could return to her room, Tiffany added "Oh, Mom's in the den working on her new painting. You could get away with having your boy-toy stay for breakfast." As Brandy entered her bedroom, she knew Dib had heard the entire thing. "'boy-toy'?" he asked. Brandy shrugged.

"She had a nickname for my last two boyfriends. I guess now you'll be referred to as 'boy-toy' in future conversations" Another awkward silence, then "You heard Tiff, you can stay for breakfast." Toast, milk, and cereal was what they had for breakfast. By then Dib had changed back into the clothes he normally wears to skool, and Brandy was wearing her combat boots, black jeans and a green shirt with a grinning cat on it. The lettering below the cat read 'beware'. She styled her hair the same as when they trashed Zim's base the other night.

Their day at skool wasn't as exciting as yesterday. The only thing that entertained the two was their classmates's terrified faces at the mere sight of Brandy. Truly her outburst in the cafeteria had yet to be forgotten by the general population of the skool. "Look out! It's the insane brunette and her boyfriend!" a random kid shouted as they walked down the hallway. True chaos ensued; students scattered to their classrooms, teachers cowered behind their desks, and that hobo on the sidewalk panicked and hid behind a skinny tree. "My, have you got a reputation now" Dib mused as Brandy basked in the fears of her peers(wow...that rhymes!). She shrugged "At least no one will pick on us for a while".

After Skool, Dib decided to take Brandy to see his house."I'm guessing it's a lot closer to the skool than your house, besides, I saw your house; it would be unfair of me not to show you my house" Little did they know that a weird green kid was following them. "Soon I'll find proof of your little secret, filthy mate of Dib. And when I do, you'll be a puppet in my hands. I'LL MAKE YOU DANCE! DANCE MY PUPPET! BWAHAHAHAHA-" But Zim soon realized that his cover had been blown when he saw Brandy and Dib staring at him. "Why have you been following us Zim?" the paranormal investigator asked his archenemy. Brandy giggled. "Maybe he was hoping on studying human mating rituals." Her comment made Dib blush. "Not that we're planning that, right Dib?"

"Yeah, right." Zim then cut into the conversation."I wasn't thinking of that, but I'll make a memo for another time." It was Brandy's turn to blush. "Zim... I was kidding."

"Whatever, pathetic earth female." Suddenly, Gir came up in his doggy costume. "GIR! Where have you been!" Gir giggled. "I was with friends of Crazy-Lady! Red-head Jenny real purty." Zim soon grew angry with Gir. "Gir, you WILL NOT feel human emotions for ANY of these filthy inhabitants on this spinning ball of dirt." Gir burst into tears. "I can't help it! Red-Head Jenny nice to me 'cuz she gives me slushes and hugs! You never do! I hate you!" Zim was taken aback by Gir's out burst as his robot slave ran off. "What was that about..." Zim suddenly looks about to see that Dib and Brandy had already left without him. Losing interest in them all together, Zim heads to his base to see if Gir would be there.

Meanwhile, Dib and Brandy had finally made it to Dib's house. Brandy gazed at it. "Your house looks cool." She commented. Dib smiled, "Thanks." Dib opened the door to find a very angry Gaz. "DIB!" the spooky girl shouted, "where were you last night! You were supposed to be here for the annual family night out, but-" She stopped terrorizing a flinching Dib to see who he was with. "Oh...I see now...too busy screwing your girlfriend to spend time with your family, eh?" Dib at this point was blushing a scarlet red. "Why does everyone we know assume that we're sleeping together!" Dib frustratingly asks Brandy. She shrugs. "I guess it's because that's what everyone is predicting from us... Either that or they're making bets"

Halfway across town, in Heather, Allison, and Jennifer's motel room-

"Okay, who bets $20 on next month?" Heather asks her friends. "I bet on next Tuesday" Jennifer announces. "I bet somewhere between the 24th and the 31st of this month" Heather puts down Allison's bet on the motel's calendar "you want to place a bet to, Gir?" the SIR unit had ran away to the girl's room. "I bet a waffle!"

"That's nice Gir, but what time do you think It'll happen?" Gir pauses from eating a chicken to answer Jennifer's question. "I think...on Pasta Day!" Having no clue what to put on the calender,Heather marks the date of Elvis's birthday as Gir's bet.

(A/N: HAHAHA! Elvis's birthday! Anyway, in The stranded, Gir was acting like a three-year-old, and I decided that for this fan fic, Gir will be acting like an aghsty teenager. That's all I have to say. Wait! No! I have one more thing to say: Brandy's secret will be revealed soon enough. There! Now I will leave you in suspense!)


	6. ch 6: Scars

Ch 6: Scars

Disclaimer: IZ does not belong to me. The characters Jennifer, Heather, Allison and Brandy belong to me big time! I ate a taco...so delicious...

"Never miss family night again, Dib, of suffer my wrath of **_pain_**" Gaz threatened her older brother as she walked out of the house to do whatever it is a Demon Queen does outside of her abode. When Gaz was out of earshot, Brandy sighed. "I'm sorry, Dib. If I had known that I would get you into so much trouble-" Dib puts his hand on her mouth gently to quiet her "It's nothing" the large-headed boy said to his girlfriend, "She'll get over it." But then Gaz returned and punched Dib in his side. "To hell I will" the spooky Demon Queen muttered as she stalked off in search of a soul that escaped from her GS2.

Normally Dib could take Gaz's blows, but, due to the fight he had gotten into with Zim, Dib was doubling over in searing pain. "Dib, are you all right?"

"Do I look all right?" Dib moaned excruciatingly. The brunette helped him up. "Come on, let's put some ice on those bruises you got yesterday."That apparently bothered Dib, because the next thing he said was- "No, I'm okay now, that won't be necessary." They made their way into the kitchen. Dib resisted as Brandy tried to take off his shirt. "Stop being a baby Dib. Those bruises won't heal very nicely if they don't get taken care of."

"I'll be all right! Really, I will." By then Professor Membrane walked in, and heard the last two sentences of the conversation, "DIB, TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF NOW!"

"BITE ME!"

"Dib!" The duo turned to see who else was in the room. They blushed realizing that the last thing they both said came out wrong. "Why is there a girl attempting to rip off your shirt, and why in the kitchen!" The now embarrassed brunette let go of Dib's shirt, stood up straight and put her hands behind her back, as if trying to hide something she didn't want Prof. Membrane to see. "I can explaiiin..." Brandy extends the 'i' as she speaks. "Dad, this is Brandy. Brandy, this is my dad." Dib decided that more that ever this was the right time for an introduction. Cautiously, Brandy extends her right hand, left still behind her back. Prof. Membrane accepts it, equally as cautious. "It's nice to meet you, sir"

"Dib, you still didn't answer my questions, and I demand for a reply." Getting back into her 'crazy' mode, Brandy zips over to Dib and lifts up his shirt. "He's got bruises that need ice on them sir. What the-" Brandy looked down to see an ugly scar on Dib's side. She takes a step back to speak eye-to-eye with Dib. "Is that why you didn't want my help? You were embarrassed about that scar?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Zim stole my kidney in elementary school." Dib and Brandy seemed to forget that prof. Membrane was still in the room, for they both jumped when the scientist cleared his throat. "Dib, where did you get those bruises? Was it her?" Prof. Membrane dramatically points to Brandy. "Wha- you think I did this! Do I look like a man-beater!" It dawned unto Brandy that, clad in her combat boots and punky hair, it was the wrong question to ask him. "It wasn't me, it was that alien Zim." At this, Prof. Membrane turns to Dib. "I'm glad you found someone just as insane as you, son, but the next time you two go at it, make sure you're not in the kitchen."

Abruptly, the scientist leaves the house to find a cure for cooties (yes, it's an actual disease in my little world), leaving the two alone. "Well then..." Brandy starts, "... I guess we should...get some ice on those bruises..."

"What? Oh, yeah...whatever..." Dib took off his shirt as Brandy went to the freezer for some ice. "Dib, I want you to know that I don't see anything shameful about scars."

"You don't? Most people think that scars are gross." Brandy placed some ice on a bruise near Dib's shoulder. "Well, I'm not like most people. Let me tell you what I think: scars tell a story, a story of something that happened in a person's life. They remind us of why we fight the battles that life throws at us." Brandy ran her finger down Dib's scar. "Your scar reminds you of why you fight Zim, To protect your home and everyone in it." Dib suddenly remembered something he saw the day they both confessed their love to each other. "And that scar on your hip?" Brandy gasped. "I thought you didn't catch a glimpse of that." Dib gazed into Brandy's eyes. "What does that remind you of?" The paranormal investigator saw tears form in Brandy's eyes as she jerked her head away. What he didn't see was that her eyes started glowing yellow. "It reminds me...of why I hate people like Torque so much." Eyes fading back to blue-green, Brandy turns back to Dib. "I'll tell you what happened someday...but only when I'm ready to tell you...And when you're ready to hear." Dib, seeing that Brandy didn't want to discuss the topic any further, dismissed it completely.

When Brandy was finished helping Dib with his bruises, they hung out in Dib's room, discussing the existence of Chupacabras. "You should talk to my dad. He said he saw one on the side of a highway a few years ago." Dib wrote down a memo to do just that. Brandy looked to the clock on Dib's dresser. "Oh crap! It's getting late, I should head home."

"But the sun's still up." Dib protested. He really didn't want her to leave... "Yes, well..." there was a long pause, then a "IgottagoI'llseeyouatskool!" Before Dib could protest further, the brunette dashed down the hall and out the door. "That was...odd..." Dib said to himself. Just then Gaz walked in. "What did you do? Did you scare your girlfriend away?" Dib shot Gaz the nastiest glare that she would allow, which was a very offended scowl. "No I didn't!" He said. _'Or did I...' _

Brandy didn't come home that nightbecause she told her parents that she was spending the night at a friend's house. That couldn't have been further from the truth.

(A/N: I know, hella short, but I'll keep you at this cliffhanger because I am **_PURE EVIL!_** O.K, not so, because I'll be updating soon. **_Then you will know the truth!_** the truth of how I hate turkeys- no wait, that's not the secret...)


	7. ch 7: The fallen Angel's 1st victim

Ch 7: The Fallen Angel's first victim

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez is the one who owns IZ, NOT ME! Call off the lawyers...pleeeezzze? Their sharp teeth hurts...

It was a full moon that clear night. Brandy was down by a stream, in her blue nightgown, sitting on a rock over the water, dipping her feet into the ice cold water. She was crying. "I wish I could tell you, Dib..." As she sobbed, she closed her eyes. Instantly, black feathered wings sprouted out of her back. She opened her eyes, now glowing a fierce yellow, to let her tears fall. Flowing down her cheek like a weeping waterfall, her tears soon left her face and fell into the water. By then, Brandy had already flown off.

The only good thing Brandy saw about her burden was that she could fly. Up in the cold sky she would fly free. Free as, well, a bird. Silent as a great horned owl, she perched atop a building, viewing the abandoned street below. It was lit by only the dim streetlights, revealing the graffiti on the walls of the buildings. Out of a dismal-looking club across from where Brandy was perched walked a pretty young woman. From what Brandy could tell, she was a naive woman, shy as well. A woman that could be easily shaken. Just then a man looking about five years older than her emerged out of the same club. He started shouting at her, telling her to come back to the club. The woman refused, and the man grabbed her. Flashes of bad memories came back to Brandy... the two boys down by the bridge...the one with the knife in his hand... Brandy felt the scar on her hip, watching the woman resist. When the man pulled her into a dark alley, that's when Brandy decided to cease watching, and to start acting. She flew down to the alleyway where the man was stripping the woman of her skirt. He was overwhelmed with fear as he saw the winged figure. "What are you?" The man fearfully asked Brandy. She responded in a calm, steely voice. "What does it matter to you? You're going to die soon" The man tried to run from Brandy, but with her gift of flight she was too fast for him. With her clawed hands she snatched the man from the ground like a bird snatches it's prey. Brandy slammed her victim against the brick wall. "Let me go, please-" the man sobbed. "Why? So you can go on to rape other helpless women? No... I think a slow, painful death is more fit for you..."Dispite the man's begging, there was no mercy in Brandy's words as she ripped out the man's eyes.

That morning-

'_Today a body was discovered in an alleyway downtown.'_ Brandy was over at Dib's house, eating breakfast. The news was on. _'An eyewitness account confirms that_ _the death of the man named Thomas J. Walker was in fact a homicide.' _"Did you hear that, Brandy? A murder." Dib was eating a bowl of cereal, Brandy toast. "Yeah...murder." Brandy sighed, though Dib was too busy watching the news to notice. _' the eyewitness, Miriam Hall, claimed that if the killer had not taken Mr. Walker's life, she would have been a victim of rape' _the t.v. screen showed an interrogation police have done of the woman Brandy saw the other night. _' She saved me from so much pain...she's an angel...a fallen angel.'_

'_Miriam Hall was asked to draw a picture of what she saw, and this is what came up.' _The screen then displayed a quite inaccurate drawing of Brandy; It looked like a cross between a female gargoyle and an angel in the biblical paintings you see in church. _'I'm so glad that woman's night vision is so terrible...'_

"Hey Brandy! What Miriam saw must have been a supernatural creature." Dib had interrupted his girlfriend's thoughts. "Really?"

"Yes...I should alert the Swollen Eyeballs at once!" Brandy stopped halfway to her toast. "Who're they?"

"An secret organization devoted to the paranormal. Once I inform them of this discovery, nothing will stop them from capturing this 'fallen angel'-" Brandy choked on the toast she just took a bite of. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering why you're telling me this." Dib smiled. "I'm going to ask them if you could join us!" Brandy thought for a moment. _'If I join, I could find out what they're planning so I could escape from their attempts to capture me, but also it'll be harder to keep my identity a secret from Dib. What to do?'_ "Brandy? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"So what do you say?"

"All right. I'll give it a go."_ 'I might as well take my chances'_

During fourth period that day at skool, Brandy noticed something strange. It was the only period that she had alone with Zim, and he was somehow trying to contact her. A wad of paper flew from the other side of the classroom and hit Brandy square on the forehead. Realizing it was a note, Brandy uncrumpled the paper. It said:

**I know your secret, human. Meet me in the music room during lunch so we can discuss this further.**

Brandy wrote a reply and threw the paper back, who remained undetected by the sleeping Algebra teacher, Mr. Storm.

**Your on Zim. No tricks, no weapons. Lay a finger on me and you'll be dismembered in a slow and excruciating way.**

Zim's reaction was, in dark green ink:

**No worries human. I just want to talk. You just come alone, and I mean WITHOUT the Dib-pig.**

**Fair enough.**

At lunch:

"Hey, Dib?" The brunette said to her large-headed boyfriend. "Yes?"

"I have to make up a test, so I won't be joining you for lunch today."

"All right. See you in gym." For Brandy, ditching Dib was easier than she thought. She expected him to be suspicious, to question why she had to make up the test and why he couldn't come as well. But he didn't. Brandy wondered why, but not for long, for she was near the music room, where the door was ajar. Inside was Zim, in his disguise of coarse. "You made it, excellent." The Irken hissed with his reptilian-like tongue. "What do you want, Zim?"

"You know what I want. I want you to break your alliance with Dib, so I can continue to rain temporal doom without successful intervention onto him."

"Do you think I will listen to you?" The brunette turns to leave. "Have you already forgotten? I know your secret." Brandy stops, but keeps her cool. "And what is that secret, Zim? Do you have any proof?" A sinister smile spread across Zim's face. "As a matter of fact, I do have proof." Out of the alien's PAK came what looked like a small portable T.V. On the screen was Brandy in her winged form at the stream. Brandy's straight face turned to fury as her eyes glowed yellow. "You little- you've been spying on me haven't you?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I know what you are- or at least what you aren't: and your not human! You're just a freak trying to pass yourself off as a human."

"You're doing the same thing, Zim."Brandy's clawed hands bit into Zim's shoulders. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you. It wouldn't be much trouble for me; I've killed before."

"Ah, that little story on the news. So that was you, huh? With this proof, I could turn you in to the earth authorities-"

"proof?" Brandy snatched the T.V. thingy from Zim when he least expected it. Instantly it was crushed under her grip."What proof?" Zim growled. "Fine, freak-child. I'll keep your secret a secret for now. But when you least expect it, I will expose you for what you really are-"

"Okay, now you're sounding like Dib when he's talking to you." At this, Zim flinched angrily. "ME? Talking like the Dib-pig? Never!" Zim abruptly leaves the music room. "I'll get you someday, Freak-child, SOMEDAY-" the bell rang for class. "Gottagobye!"

(A/N The secret has been revealed! Brandy has a new nickname...and stuff.)


	8. ch 8: living on a prayer

Ch 8:living on a prayer

Disclaimer: Hello, I'm going through a terrible case of insomnia, so I'm writing this chapter(subliminal message: I do not own IZ...)

"CURSE THAT FREAK-CHILD AND HER MIND TRICKS!" An angry Zim swore in Irken to himself back at his lab. Gir was still missing (i.e. he was still staying with Brandy's friends) so, with the exception of the computer, Zim was alone. "I'll have to find another way to expose her secret, but how..."

"Really, Zim, shouldn't you devise a plan that even Dib and Brandy couldn't stop?" Zim's computer asked. Zim impatiently turned to the only thing in the house with common sense. "NO! Those two are dangerous when together- they'll find a way to stop Zim! THEY'LL FIND A WAY!" The Computer was getting annoyed at his master's rantings. "Then why don't you find a way to split them up? Stuff like this happens on T.V. all the time-"

"THAT"S IT! We'll split them up! A brilliant idea, once again concocted by Zim! But how..." As the Computer waited for what seemed like four centuries, Zim pondered over how to split up his archenemies. "COMPUTER! Help me please?" The Computer sighed at his master's child-like grin and puppy eyes. The biggest screen in the lab then displayed what looked like a soap opera, courtesy of The Computer.

"_I don't want to talk to you anymore Jhonny! Cindy told me that you want to break up with me, so why don't you just do it?" _The man on the screen displayed an expression of anger. _"What are you talking about, Jane? You're the one who hates my guts now- You're the one who wants to break up with me!" _The woman gave the man a cold glare. _"If you're going to make up lies about me, then maybe I should break up with you."_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine! See you later, Jhonny" _the woman says bitterly as she exits the apartment in which the scene takes place.

"Wow.. That's some bad acting. And you watch this trash?" If the computer had a face, it would be blushing out of embarrassment now. "Well- Gir watches shows like this all of the time, and I'm stuck in this house, so what else am I supposed to do?" Zim raised an 'eyebrow' at his computer. "Why don't you read fan fiction?" The Computer shuddered. "No way- some of those stories are scary..."

"Fine then! If this'll work, then keep feeding me ideas- FOR THE GOOD OF THE MISSION!"

"Hurry, Brandy! I think he went this way!" The paranormal investigator and his girlfriend were trudging through the woods at the outskirts of the city, looking for Bigfoot. "Are you sure? I could have been a bear..."

"No! I'm certain it was bigfoot-" Just then, the radio Dib had strapped to his belt went off. _'Attention all citizens. It has been reported that a Siberian tiger has escaped the local Zoo. If you are out in the open, SEEK SHELTER IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS A DANGEROUS AND WILD ANIMAL THAT WILL ATTACK WHEN PROVOKED! WE ARE DOOMED! **DOOMED!**_ _Please enjoy the following music'_ Happy, cheerful music then plays. Dib shuts off the radio. "Well, I guess we should climb a tree until it is safe." Helping Brandy into a nearby tree, Dib attempts to follow but then- "Dib...we've got company!" An enormous Siberian tiger leaped out of the bushes. It had piercing ice blue eyes, and fur as white as snow. It was looking right at Dib. Brandy held her hand to him from the lowest tree branch. "I want you to move slowly, Dib. Don't make any sudden movements, or the tiger will attack." But Dib couldn't move. He was frozen with fear, staring into those ice blue eyes that bore into him. The tiger crouched for an attack. Seeing that Dib had no time to climb into the tree, Brandy descended from the safety of the branches to save her lover. Brandy stood between the tiger and Dib, waiting for an attack. But the attack didn't come. The tiger stared at the brunette. It saw Brandy's stare was neither full of fear nor anger. It was a stern look, the kind any animal would respect. Instantly, the tiger sat down in a nonthreatening fashion.

Brandy's father always told her she had a gift with animals, but he didn't realize how far that gift went. She stared for a moment into the tiger's eyes. She could tell something was wrong, that something was putting this tiger into distress. Then she figured it out. "Brandy, that was amazing!" Dib got over his fear and stood beside his girlfriend. "If you didn't jump in, that tiger, he would have-"

"She"

"huh?"

"The tiger, she's a she. She's also pregnant." Dib shook his head in disbelief. "How can you tell?" Brandy shrugged. "I don't know, I can just tell." They stared at each other for a moment. "I think that was the reason why she escaped. She wanted her cubs to be born in the wild- just like her." The tiger, knowing what they just said, gave a friendly growl in agreement. "I guess I'm right." Brandy bent down to stoke the future mother. Dib cautiously followed suit. "What do we do now?"

"We wait... until the cubs are born. Then I guess She'll want to return to the zoo." the future mother, growling again in agreement, laid down on the tall grass to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at Zim's base-

"Enough! Enough of those filthy soap operas!" Zim had had enough of four hours of watching T.V. "I'll just tell the Dib- worm Brandy's little secret. It's perfect! FLAWLESS! IAM ZIM!"

"But don't you need evidence to back up your claim? Dib doesn't seem like the person to believe anything you say without evidence" Zim slapped his forehead remembering that he had forgotten what had happened earlier. "Fine then. I'll just have to get more evidence..."

Back at the woods, about an hour after waiting, the cubs were born. There were two, a boy and a girl. "Aw... look at them. Aren't they adorable?" Brandy asked her boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess they are." the brunette gazed at the little fluff balls as they nursed on their mother. It dawned upon her that, in all of her sixteen years of life, she had never seen an ugly baby, human or animal. " I guess we can leave them now. When they're ready to walk, She'll take them to the Zoo." Dib followed Brandy out of the woods. It was another clear night, and the stars were out. It was also a chilly night. Brandy shivered. Dib, being the gentleman that he was, threw his trench coat around her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Without warning, a random thought entered Dib's mind. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you about that job offer you got a couple of days ago..."

"Huh? Oh, that. My parents checked the restaurant. It's cool with them. I start this Saturday." The brunette then looked to the stars. "Do you know what I'm going to do with the money I earn?" Dib seemed surprised by her question. "No. What are you going to do with the money?"

"I'm going to save it. I'll save it until I'm out of the house. When I am out of the house, I'll use the money for rent and food and anything else I need so I can devote my time to school instead of a minimum-wage job that won't get me anywhere in life." Dib had to ask. "What school are you going to after high school?" Brandy sighed with a smile on her face. "A vocational school. It's a four-month course. You see, I want to be a jeweler when I grow up." She paused for a moment, then "Well? Aren't you going to laugh at me?" Dib was taken aback by Brandy's question. "Laugh? Why would I laugh?"

"Well, not very many people choose professional jeweler as a career. Besides, in my health class back home, we were asked to announce what we wanted to be for the rest of our lives, and when I spoke up everyone laughed..."

"I would never laugh. Not at you." He held Brandy close to him as they both gazed at the stars. "Those people back at your hometown, they're idiots. Assholes that'll never understand what an amazing young woman you are, same with the people here. The best we can do is hold on to each other, because each other is all we have." Brandy sighed happily at Dib's words. "Like that song?"

"Huh?"

"That song, by Bon Jovi, 'living on a prayer'? What you said reminds me of that song, and of how my parents always told me that that song reminded them of how life was for themwhen they first got married."

"What, were they living on a prayer?"

"They might as well have been." A long silence passed between the two, and then- "Hey, did you just see what I saw?"

"What?" Dib asked his girlfriend. "A shooting star. Up there." the lovesick brunette points up to where she saw the shooting star. "Oh, yeah. I did see it." Brandy turned to face the paranormal investigator. "Dib?"

"Yeah?" The brunette pressed her lips against his. "I'm happy being with you."

(A/N: aww...how romantic...well, I wanted to take this time to mention much-needed thanks to these people:

Call Me Blue Streak- thank you very much for the gifts I have received since The stranded (especially the life time supply of tacos- I love those tacos soooo much) though I was a little freaked with the sawing off of the legs thing(I like my legs thank you- I need them to run away from the old men that stalk me everytime I go to the nearby town...)

Invader Crystal- Thank you for the gifts you've given me(in case you're wondering, Spazzok the Monkey is on his best behavior, except whenever he sees the Spooky Chiwawa...)

SaiyanKing Vegeta- Just thank you. I don't know why you haven't reviewed lately(not that you have to...)

And a message to all three of you: **_THANKS 4 REVIEWING!_**


	9. ch 9: the boy who killed me

Ch 9: the boy who killed me

Disclaimer: I don't know why I still write these...everyone gets the point; I don't own squat. (Gun cocks in background, I shiver) IZdoesn'tbelongtomejhonenistheonewhodoesownthisawsoneshowwhichdefintlyhasaneliteforceof

ninjalawyersthatwillgetonyourassifyoudon'twritethedisclaimerssodon'tbelikeme- Keep the lawyers away -write the disclaimers in your fanfics.

Days turned into weeks. Late summer turned into fall and fall eventually collapsed into winter's grasp. It seemed that only the seasons changed as Zim was still concentrating on destroying all of humanity, and Dib and Brandy were stillthere to stop him. Scratch that. One other thing did change as well... Brandy's reputation as a homicidal maniac wore away like rough rock by the sea. They picked on Dib and Brandy often-but they did it with caution! Everyone knew that Brandy and Dib were still in that awkward stage of the relationship, so random bullies would push Brandy into Dib or Dib into Brandy so that one would fall on top of the other. Anyone in the hall would laugh as the couple would blush and leap off like the other was carrying the flesh-eating-virus. Anyway, Brandy still had her job at _'Le Restaurer'_ singing as Saturday's nightly entertainment. Dib came to watch her performances sometimes, and still marveled at the beauty of his lover's voice. Jennifer, Allison, and Heather(who still resented Dib dating her best friend and surrogate sister even though she made bets on when the two would first sleep together) moved out of the motel room back into the town they came from, even though it was painful that they won't see their friend for a long time. Gir also moved back into Zim's base, where he continued to defy his master until Zim kicked Gir out. Gir then moved in with Brandy, hoping that he'll see his red-headed crush if he stayed with one of her closest friends. No one really noticed it when a talking green dog came to the door. Well, no one except Brandy. "Gir? What are you doing here?" Gir gave Brandy the 'puppy eyes' of doom. "Master kick me out 'cuz I like your friend Red-Head Jenny a lot. Can I stay here?" Brandy thought for a moment. _'Hmm...it could be one of Zim's tricks to expose my secret, but then again, why would he send Gir for this mission if it is one at all...' _"Say, Gir.." Brandy started, "Are you by any chance still working for Zim in a horribly organized plot to reveal my darkest most terrible secret?" Gir hesitated before speaking, "Oh, Zim cancelled his plan to steal your diary five weeks ago." Gir said in his Gir-ish voice. "But I don't keep a diary..."

"I think that's why he cancelled the mission." Gir responded in a southern accent. "Right...well then...come on in. We were just having tacos for dinner-"

"TACOS! WHERE? I LOVE TACOS- I LOVE THEM GOOD!" Brandy smiled. "I'm glad someone shares my obsession.."she mutters as she closed the door, denying any more snow entrance.

Meanwhile, Dib was conversing with Dark Booty via computer transmission. "So, agent Mothman, you still haven't captured the Fallen Angel?" of course not. The Fallen Angel was still at large as a vigilante, targeting mostly rapists and child molesters, with the occasional kidnapper here and there. Luckily for Brandy, whenever the victims she saved saw her, they didn't see her face. It was either too dark or they were too frightened to get a good look at her and remember her face. But what they do remember were her eyes. "No, not yet. But I'll capture her soon" Dark Booty sighed at Dib's words. "If she was just a normal vigilante I would just let her roam the streets...but no. She had to be a supernatural creature." Dib smiled. "And the sooner we catch her, the better." Dib moved to cut the transmission, "Oh, and one more thing Agent Mothman." Dib stopped to listen. "You mentioned something about recruiting another member about a few months ago. It took me that long, but I finally got clearance from my superiors." Dib jumped for joy. "Did the girl you mention tell you what alias she wanted to be under?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"And?"

"She wants her alias to be- Agent Siren"Dark Booty stroked his chin. "Agent Siren. Odd title...but it has a ring to it nonetheless. Dark Booty out" Dib cut the transmission. Just then, a silhouette with a shape Dib was familiar with appeared at his window. "Open the window Dib-stink! I have important news for you." Instinctively Dib drew the water pistol that he forgot to take out of his pocket earlier that day. "Zim, what are you doing here?"

"Open the window and let me in- It's freezing! And the snow burns! Besides, I have information on a certain Fallen Angel you've been pursuing to capture." Without question but still brandishing the water pistol, Dib lets his archenemy in. "So.. What's the information you have for me?" Dib asks suspiciously. Zim whips out of his PAK a T.V. screen-thing similar to the one Brandy had destroyed. Dib gasped at what he saw. "Now do you see why your mate wouldn't help you on your mission to capture the Fallen Angel? I guess she didn't want to complicate things-" Another picture of Brandy in her winged form was held in Dib's shaking hands. "No, no it can't be- her eyes those are not her eyes. Brandy, she wouldn't kill anyone slowly and painfully like the Fallen Angel-" But then he remembered her first day of skool, how she almost drowned Torque by means of force-feeding him milk...what she said to him... _'people like you make me sick...'_ more memories flooded during that first week- _'the harassment is why I hate people most of the time...' _then he remembered what she said about the scar on her hip. _'It reminds me... of why I hate people like Torque so much...' _The scar! Of coarse! Somehow, Dib knew that her scar was connected to all of this. Why she is this way...why she kills... "Get out now, Zim. There's somewhere I have to be."

"What now? Are you going to turn in your mate to the earth authorities?" Zim stood in between Dib and the door. The paranormal investigator gave his archenemy a stare colder than the weather outside. "It depends...on what she tells me." Pushing Zim out of the way, Dib bolted down the stairs and out the door into the freezing weather.

"Brandy!" Dib burst into the house, panting from the running from his house to Brandy's. Brandy was alone. Her family had gone into the town they lived in before to gather what was left to move from her old home to the new one. "Is it true? Are you the Fallen Angel?" Brandy rose from the couch she was sitting on. In a melancholy tone she responded "Gir told me that Zim had gotten another picture of me and was going to show it to you." She looked up to Dib, who gasped. Her eyes had turned the piercing yellow that he saw in the picture. "You are the Fallen Angel. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you I would explain when we're both ready. And I think that time is now." Dib sat down on the couch, ready for Brandy to begin. "It all started about a year ago. It was my freshmen year of high school. I wasn't accepted by anyone except Jennifer, Allison, and Heather." tears streamed down her face as she continued. "The boys were the worst. You remember what I said at Bloaty's? Yeah, it was like that...only...it never stopped..until I called the cops." Dib intently listened to Brandy's story. "Two guys weren't particularly happy with what I did. So one night, as I crossed the bridge over the river for home, they attacked me. One had a knife, and the other was unarmed." The brunette took a deep breath, then continued. "I refused to let them rape me, so the one with the knife stabbed me in the hip, then dropped me over the bridge, leaving me for dead. Strangely enough, the only body that was discovered the next day was that of the boy with the knife." Dib interrupted his girlfriend's story to ask "So you didn't die?"

"Oh, I did die all right. But I was resurrected, as this." Brandy gazed at her clawed hands(the claws I forgot to mention were retractable), then broke down into tears. "I don't know who brought me back, but I do know that I'm not human anymore...sometimes I miss it."

"Why would you disappear every full moon?"

"That's when I transform even if I don't want to. I guess werewolves aren't the only supernatural creatures affected by the moon's sway." the brunette laughed bitterly. "Anyways, I didn't know that I died and was reborn until the first full moon. Luckily for me, no one was around when I transformed. I was confused at first, but then the memories came back to me...how I was attacked...how I died...and how I killed the Boy who killed me." She gave a Dib a look that was a cry for sympathy. "During the first three months, I couldn't control myself. I would go on killing rampages, but only targeting the predators of society: rapists, kidnappers, child molesters and serial killers were the usual victims I killed. I had no problem with eyewitnesses, mostly because I waited until my targets were alone to kill them."

"But I finally summoned up the willpower to gain control of myself during the full moon. And When I did, that was right before I met you." Dib was dumbstruck. "Right before- you mean on the island? The first night when we crash-landed?" Brandy nodded. "Now you know the real reason I was alone when you came to. I wasn't looking for food, I was looking for a way to gain control over this." Suddenly, Dib remembered: It was the full moon tonight! As black feathered wings sprouted out of Brandy's back she whispered loud enough so that he could hear. "Don't worry Dib. I would never harm the ones I love...your safe even when I'm this way." Dib staggered backwards, overwhelmed with confusion. "I don't know what to say...Brandy, I thought I knew you...I need some time to think." As Dib ran out of the house, Brandy recited something she read from a book, a lone tear streaming down her cheek. _'If you love something, set it free, and if it flies away, it was never meant to be...'_

(A/N: We finally discover exactly what Brandy is.. But will Dib stay with her? Or will he turn her in to the Swollen Eyeballs? Will Gir move back in with Zim? Or will his rebellious streak persist? Find out in the next chapter!)


	10. ch 10: until the day I die

Ch 10: until the day I die...

Disclaimer: IZ RULES! Oh wait, I'm supposed to say that I don't own IZ, right? Plz don't hurt me scary ninja lawyers...

Dib lay on his bed, deep into thought. He had just discovered that Brandy, his girlfriend, was the Fallen Angel. The one who was behind all of the hideous murders. The vigilante cops hate, victims of the people she killed adored, and was everything sexual predators feared. Dib sighed. "Why didn't she tell me? Even though she did explain how she got to be a...whatever it was she was, I guess a winged humanoid or something anyway she still didn't tell me why she didn't tell me her secret from the get-go." _'Do you remember your enthusiasm to catch the Fallen Angel the second after you heard of her existence?' _an voice in the back of Dib's head said. _' Maybe she was afraid that you would turn her in to the cops...or worse, the Swollen Eyeballs' _

"What do I do?" The paranormal investigator asked himself. Just then Gaz walked into the room. "You're really stupid Dib, do you know that?" Dib sat upright "What are you talking about, Gaz?" Dib's violet-haired sister smiled. "Brandy is the only girl I've seen that can stand you and your weird obsessions, Dib. Who cares if she's a murdering angel of the damned? You might not find anyone else, so don't screw up your relationship with her just because she's got one flaw." Dib saw some sense in what his spooky sister had just said. "Gaz..." But Gaz had already marched down the stairs to play her GS2, which she had left downstairs. Dib, too tired to ponder over his dilemma further, fell asleep before he could change into his pajamas.

Back at Brandy's house, she was siting on the couch, still in her winged form, when Gir walked into the room. "Gir...Do you think Dib still loves me, even though I'm a cold and almost heartless murderess?" Gir smiled at the transformed brunette. "Don't worry, Crazy-Lady. Big-Head still loves you, he's just confused at what to do." Trying to veer off topic, Brandy says "Hey, Gir, I've been meaning to tell you; My friends are coming to visit again, so you'll be able to see Jenny again." Gir jumped for joy. "Wahoo! I get to see Red-Head Jenny! She's so purty." Without a doubt, Brandy could see that the defective robot had a crush on her friend. She didn't know how Jenny would react to Gir, but she was looking forward to playing cupid. That is, if Brandy's secret remained just that...

The next day at school, Brandy and Dib didn't talk to each other. Dib still needed time to get over the shock, and Brandy needed time alone. Zim was pleased at the couple's avoidance of each other. "HAHAHA! My plan was a sucsess! Now to plan on how to conquer this spinning ball of dirt..." As Zim boiled over with joy, Dib was cast deep into thought over what to do. "I can't turn Brandy in to the police...or the Swollen Eyeballs. No...I'll pretend to still be interested in capture the Fallen Angel...but what if the Swollen Eyeballs get suspicious...who knows what they'll do then..."

"Dib! pay attention!" the teacher yelled at him. "Yes, Mr. Storm" Dib responded to his 7th period teacher. When the bell rang long after that, Dib raced home to think some more in his room.

Brandy, meanwhile, was talking to her friends who were there at her house(hey, I did say they were visiting.). "So you and Dib are having relationship trouble?" Allison asked her friend. Brandy nodded. "That jerk isn't good enough for you anyway." We all know who said that. "C'mon Brandy, cheer up. He'll come around eventually. In the meantime, why don't you come with us to that club we told you about? You know, the one Gir took us to last year?" Brandy turned to Jennifer. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I can't get my mind off him. It's driving me crazy that he's not around."

"Why do you like him? I mean, look at his head."

"I don't mind guys with big heads. It's just that Dib is unlike any other guy I've met."

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Allison asks, remembering the island. "Look, all I'm saying is that I think that Dib and Brandy belong together. I don't think anything will separate these two, even a little skirmish here and there." Brandy thought for a moment. _'I don't know..._ _Dib looked pretty upset when he saw me in my other form.' _

"I still don't trust him." Heather stated. Jennifer at last spoke up. "Why? Why do you hate Dib so much?"

"I don't know! I just don't like him, that's all."As their conversation wore on, the sun was setting. When Brandy's friends realized what time it was, they decided to head down to the club they mentioned earlier. "Come with us Brandy" Jennifer pleaded. The brunette shook her head. "No, You three go on ahead. I don't feel like dancing anyways." And with that, her friends gave up and left for the club.

Dib found himself lying on his bed again, thinking about not what to do about Brandy, but Brandy herself. He couldn't get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Just being away from her drove him crazy. Without warning, Dib grabbed his trench coat and approached the door. "Hey Dib, where are you going?" Dib opened his mouth to respond. "You don't have to answer. I know where you're going. Don't know why I bother asking." Dib, a bit annoyed at Gaz wasting his time, opened the door and shot out of the house.

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Dib was knocking at Brandy's door. It was Gir who answered it. "HELLO BIG-HEAD!" The SIR unit exclaimed. Brandy's voice came from the couch. "Come in Dib. I've been expecting you." Dib did exactly as Brandy requested. She was sitting on the couch(obviously), surrounded by lit candles. The brunette turned to Gir. "Hey Gir, why don't you go to that club you took my friends to."

"Well..."

"Jenny's there."

Those were magical words, for Gir imediently zipped out the door. Brandy then turned to Dib. "Dib, I'm sorry for not telling you. The thing is, at the time, we just met, and-" Before Brandy could finish, Dib placed a finger on her lips. "I understand, Brandy." He said. "Really?" Dib responded to his girlfriend's question by kissing her. He didn't care if Brandy was a murderess. It didn't matter whether she had a supernatural abilities or not. What mattered to Dib was that he loved her, and he wasn't about to throw away their relationship over something he should be used to by now, what with dealing with spells and fighting Zim. Brandy returned that kiss, as it got deeper and more passionate. Dib slipped off his trench coat, then laid Brandy down onto the couch, him on top of her. Brandy's family was still out of town, so there was no one there to interrupt them.

(A/N: I'm going to stop here because, well, we all know what happens past that point. Besides, it'll go beyond the rating, and I don't want the ninja lawyers to get involved...)


	11. ch 11: those kind of interactions

1 Ch 11:those kind of interactions

Disclaimer: IZ does not belong to me, It belongs to Jhonen Vasquez who commands an army of ninja lawyers who are not to be trifled with. The seagulls haunt me...

Things changed between Dib and Brandy after that night. They would smile and flirt with each other when the teachers weren't looking, and the bullies saw that their method of picking on the two didn't work anymore. When a random kid pushed Dib into Brandy, instead of blushing, Dib laughed. Brandy joined in then stopped. "Get off me, you perv." she said playfully, pushing Dib to the side. The couple's reaction to what the kid just did confused everyone, who were too stupid to piece everything together. The one who was confused the most was Zim. "How come they're back together? I thought my plan worked. Yesterday they were avoiding each other! When did it go wrong? WHEN?" Zim stopped rambling to think. "I know! I'll spy on them! Then I'll find out what happened." And that's just what he does. Oh yes, he followed them to Dib's house where they sat in the kitchen talking over hot chocolate. "You know Dib, I'm kinda grateful for what Zim did." the brunette sipped her now cooled enough to drink hot chocolate. "You are?"

"Yeah. I mean, now that there are no secrets between us, our relationship got stronger. Truly this must have been the opposite of what Zim wanted, don't you think so?" Dib chocked over his cup of hot chocolate. "You know what? I never thought of it that way, our relationship getting stronger I mean." Brandy licked away the choclateyfroth from her upper lip. She smiled. "How long have you got before your supposed to meet up with your friends?" the brunette responded to her lover's question, taking her half-empty mug to the microwave to warm it up. "About an hour, give or take fifteen minutes. Why do you ask?" As soon as Dib polished off his hot chocolate, he leaped from his chair and pounced on Brandy, who spilled the lukewarm contents of her mug all over the two. They landed on the floor. "That gives us plenty of time." the paranormal investigator whispered in his lover's ears. Brandy pushed Dib so that she was on top of him. "You remember what your father said about the kitchen?" The brunette's question made both of them burst into laughter. Brandy stopped to lick the dripping not-so-hot-chocolate from Dib's face. She laid her head on her lover's chest."Now look what you did, Dib. We're both so messy..." Dib, understanding what Brandy was suggesting, smiled. The brunette got of him so that he could lead her to the nearest shower. Zim, who had seen now what I will refer to as the 'hot chocolate incident', was mortified. "Filthy humans and their weird mating rituals." He muttered as he ran back to his base, making a mental note not to spy on those two when they were alone.

You're probably wondering where Gaz was when this was transpiring, no? Well, to make a long story short, she had gone on a quest to obtain the latest Game Slave model, the Game Slave 3 (bet you didn't see that one coming, eh?)when mutant turkeys attacked her. No doubt she was too much for the little buggers, but she was so busy causing them pain AND focusing on the GS3 that by the time she got home, Brandy had already gone and Dib was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Brandy had made it quite late to the mall to meet her friends by the fountain at the entrance. "Brandy, you made it!" Allison chirped. "Why are you late?"

"And why is your hair wet?" Jennifer asked. Brandy waved a hand. "I'll tell you later. So, how have my three best friends been doing?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "You seem...different since last night. Are you feeling well?" the brunette nodded to her overprotective friend. Allison broke in to the conversation. "So... I guess you and Dib patched things up then?" Trying to contain a giggle, Brandy nodded again. "That's good. Now, **_LET'S GO SHOPPING!_**" Jennifer pointed dramatically at the ceiling as random shoppers stared at the four. They spent nearly an hour at that filthy mall, and all was going well, until- "OH NO!" Sitting on a bench surrounded by his jock friends, was Torque Smacky. Instantly, Brandy stomped with her combat boots towards her enemy. "You!(add whip sound effect as the insane brunette points directly at Torque) How did you escape The Dimension of Pure Itching?" The brainless jock shrugged. "Some guy left a spy camera in there. I followed the cable out." Brandy clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "CURSE YOU, CALL ME BLUE STREAK, **_CURSE YOU!_**" But then an idea flashed into Brandy's demented mind. "Congratulations, Torque!(throws garland of walnuts over Torque's meaty neck) You have won a permanent vacation!"

"That is so cool. Where?" A dark vortex opens behind the jock as a sadistic smile spreads across Brandy's face like Land o' Lakes butter over a Hawaiian sweet roll(those rolls are so delicious!). "To a world of total nightmare beyond the darkest reaches of imagination." The insane brunette then pushes Torque into the room with the moose. "NO! No no no no no no no no no no-" Brandy waves into the vortex. "Bye Torque! Have a fun time with the walnut-starved moose!"The vortex closes as Torque lets out a sherbet-curdling scream. Yep- sherbet is that horrible when curdled. Allison, Jennifer, and Heather all stand open-mouthed. Brandy goes back to her normal(or as far as anything good and holy allows) self. "C'mon! You'd send him to the room with the Moose to!" Wanting to go to a different subject, "So Brandy, why was your hair wet at the entrance?" Allison asks a question. "Yeah, Brandy, was your hair wet?" Heather suspiciously asks. Just then, a familiar robot in a green doggy suit bound up to the four friends. Brandy gives a sigh of relief, knowing that Gir would distract then from her explanation. Thank goodness for Gir's adorability. "So, Gir, how have you been?" Gir looked like he was about to explode with laughter, for he knew something Brandy's friend's didn't... "Gir? Are you-" but before Jennifer could finish her question, Gir blurted out something that damned Brandy to the mental dimension of embarrassment. "BIG-HEAD AND CRAZY-LADY GET IT ON!"

So much for Gir's adorability. The brunette's face went scarlet as her friends gasped.

"Brandy!"Allison exclaimed. Their friend sat down on the nearest bench(which had already been cleared of frightened jocks)hiding her face in her hands. Jennifer just stood there, open-mouthed. Heather couldn't believe it. "Tell me Gir is lying!"

"You mean that you and Dib-" The now embarrassed brunette held up two fingers, indicating how many times. "When was that?" Brandy looked up at her friends. "Last night, and then two hours ago. I was going to tell you guys...eventually..." she then turned to Gir. "You!(points to Gir) No more trips to Krazy Taco for a month." Allison stared into space. "Was that why your hair was wet?" their friend nodded. A moment passed, and Brandy's friends got over the shock. "What was it like?"

"You two did it in the shower?"

"Did you use protection?"(Brandy's answer: "OF course we did!")

"WHY DO YOU DENY ME TACOS!"

A sea of questions washed over Brandy. Then a question popped up in the brunette's head. "GIR- how did you know about my loss of virginity?" Gir just sat there eating a slushy. "I forgot my rubber piggy and came back for it. You and Big-Head on the couch-"

"OkayOkay! I get the point!" A moment of silence passed between the five beings as Brandy sighed, making a mental note to from now on go to Dib's house for those kind of interactions with Dib. For some random and nonsensical reason, Allison mused "you know what? I always thought Heater was going to be the first of us to lose it..."

(A/N: hahaha! No one can keep a secret in this fan fic! That's because I've cursed the characters! Whenever they find out a secret, they have to tell someone or explode on contact! Neat, huh? Anyway, to those of you who have no idea who Call Me Blue Streak is, he's one of my reviewers. He suggested in the ch 2 review that we put up a surveillance camera there so that random people could watch Torque suffer...he's got it worse in the room with the moose. Only this time I installed an advanced spy camera into the walls so that Torque can't escape by following a cord. Torque vs The Moose! Live on pay-per-view! Watch Torque suffer more for uprooting the brunette's raw fury!)p.s. 2 CMBS- if U R offended by this chapter then look on the bright side- you were cursed in a fan fiction! Yipee!)


	12. ch 12: taco withdrawal

Ch 12: taco withdrawal

Disclaimer: I do not own IZ, so if you looking to steal the rights, you've come to the wrong place...(scary ninja lawyers pounce on unwary pedestrian)

" I can't believe it... Gir won the bet." Heather and co. were sitting in the food court of the mall. Brandy had gone to order their food, leaving her friends to reminisce of that fateful day in the motel room. "What exactly did Gir bet?" Asked a blonde by the name of Allison. "I think it was a waffle."Jennifer answered. "I hope he just wants that."

"Why, Heather?"

"Because we're broke, remember?"

"We should be glad Brandy's paying for the food." Jennifer and Heather stared at their friend, allowing an eerie moment of silence to pass between the trio. "Hey! I'm back!" Brandy had returned with their food. "By the way, where's Gir?"

"TACOS!"

They needn't answer. Gir, being the crazy robot that he is, was swimming in the fountain. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing in the fountain?" The dreaded Mall Security that is Slab Rankle approached the robot, who was currently disguised as a green doggy. Slowly, Gir turned his little head, body at a stand still, eyes glowing red(showing through the disguise). "Taaaaaaaaaaaaacccccooooooooooooosssssssssssssss..." the SIR unit hummed in a eeire fashion. "What are you doing? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Slab went down as Gir attacked. "Brandy! Gir is going through taco withdrawal! DO SOMETHING!"Jennifer shouted. Grabbing the nearest taco, which was from the creepy clown in 'walk of doom', Brandy heroically throws the taco in the direction of Gir. He spots the taco. Like a starved, rabid pirana Gir leaps from Slab Rankle's lifeless body and snatched the taco out of midair. The defective robot's eyes go back to aqua. "Tacos tacos tacos..." Gir recites innocently, sitting down at their table, covered in Slab's blood. "Maybe we should take this food to go..."

As police sirens echoed throughout the mall, Brandy and co. made their way out the exit of the building, doggy-bagged food in hand. Meanwhile, Dib was relaxing at home, laying on his bed. "Agent Mothman, Agent Mothman, do you copy?" Dib bolted to his computer to answer. "I copy, Agent Dark Booty. What is your reason for contact?" The silhouette of Dark Booty appeared on the screen. "Agent Mothman, I have discovered something vital about the Fallen Angel." A spark of panic clicked in Dib's brain, even though he didn't show it. Being in the Swollen Eyeballs since elementary school, he had been taught to not display his emotions when near the enemy. And now, the very organization that had trained him was now an enemy. An enemy who were threatening the well-being of his lover. "We have a theory that the Fallen Angel has the ability to transform into a human"

"Sounds like you've done your homework, Dark Booty."

"It's a theory. Considering that the Fallen Angel kills only during the full moon, that must be the time when she is in her true form. I have a plan on how to capture her..." Dib listened to the plan. About forty-five minutes later- "And that's the plan. Any questions, Mothman?"However painful it was for him, he knew in his heart that to save Brandy from the Swollen Eyeballs, he would have to betray them. Dib paused for a moment. "Yeah...any way I can help?"

Dark Booty's plan was simple. Stage a rape, hoping that the Fallen Angel would come, and capture her before she could kill their agent in the line of fire. Dib, knowing what to do, volunteered to be that agent "You do realize what the consequences could be if we can't catch her, right?" Dib nodded at the screen that still displayed the silhouette of Dark Booty. "I know. She'll kill me." Of course, Dib lied. As soon as the transmission was cut, he picked up the phone and dialed Brandy's number. "Hello?" a voice came from the other line. "Is Brandy there?"

"Yes. This is she."

"Brandy, you have to come over to my house, it's important."

"I'll se if it's o.k. with my parents." A few minutes later, "Yeah, it's okay. I'll be over in fifteen minutes." In almost exactly that time, Dib answered the door to find his girlfriend in the door way. "Quickly, into my room." When the two had made it to the said destination, Dib spoke. "The Swollen Eyeballs know about how you've disguised yourself as a human."

"Do they know it's me?"

"No." The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. "But they do have a plan to capture you." The brunette gave Dib a wide-eyed look of fear. "Don't worry." Dib reassured her, "I have a counter plan, which goes like this..." Dib explained the counter plan. "Well," Brandy responded, "Your plan is reckless, ridiculous, and risky."the brunette smiled. "And that's why I like it."

Due to the last full moon being three days ago, this gave both the Swollen Eyeballs and the two lovers about a month to plot out their insidious plans and counter plans. While the Swollen Eyeballs were strengthening the power and durability of their nets and net canons, Dib and Brandy were perfecting their roles in their counter plan. It was two days before the full moon when-

"Dib, you ate the last slice of pizza again didn't you-" Gaz stopped dead in her tracks after she opened the door to Dib's room. Instead of fumbling over pictures of aliens and bigfoot like Gaz expected, Dib was naked, and under him was his just as naked lover. "Uhh...I think it was me who ate the last slice, Gaz." Brandy stated. Disturbed by what she just saw, Gaz shields her eyes and leaves Dib's room ASAP. "Wow... that was awkward." The brunette broadcasts the obvious.

A while later, use your imagination on how long, Brandy and Dib made their way down to the living room, both clothed of course. Professor Membrane had already left for work, leaving Gaz the only other living being in the house. "Gaz, about what you saw upstairs-"

"So that's what you two are always doing up there?" Gaz interrupt her brother, who nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Not enough privacy at Brandy's house?"

"Considering my mom's always there and my sister knows everything that goes on in the house, we figured here would be better." An **_extremely_** awkward silence filled the room. Unlike the other silences, this time no one had something to say to break it. Brandy sharply inhales. "So...I guess we'll leave a 'do not disturb' sign for next time?" She chuckles weakly.

(A/N: There! I am done with ch 12! I jump 4 joy at my work does happy leprechaun kick. Today has been interesting for me, considering I came through yet **_another_** night of insomnia...I will fall asleep---- **now! **.)


	13. ch 13: full moon blues

Ch 13: full moon blues

Disclaimer: As the stray cat that bums off my family and raids my fridgeis my witness I make this proclamation: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!

The night of the full moon had finally arrived. Both opposing sides were ready. Ready for a moment that would change the lives of the entire town. Ready for- okay, so it wasn't as exiting as I'd like it to be, but let me just get on with the story, K? Dib was already with various members of the Swollen Eyeballs, out in a field at the outskirts of town, while Brandy was in a nearby willow tree, waiting for the signal. The brunette was in her winged form, ready for anything,. Okay, so she wasn't ready for a random hobo with a breathing problem to sneak up behind her, but that comes later.

"Tonight, my fellow eyeballs, will be a night like no other. For tonight is the night that we once and for all capture the menace to society known as- (pauses for dramatic impact) -The Fallen Angel!" Everyone present gasped at Dark Booty's words. Well, they oohed and ahhed a bit to. "My minions- are the net canons ready?" Swollen Eyeball members wearing giant army helmets shouted "yay!"

"Good. Agent Mothman, are you ready for your close up?" Dib, sporting not only a hobo costume but a deeply annoyed look, emerged from the crowd. "Do I really have to dress up like this?" He questioned Dark Booty. "You have to look the part, my boy, And look the part you shall..." Dark Booty paused, as if trying to remember something that he had forgotten. "Oh wait! I forgot- (told ya) -here's your hat." Dark Booty hands the paranormal investigator a ragged old hat. "But I don't own a hat-"

"YOU DO NOW!" Dark Booty nudged Dib forward. "Go, step towards the manakin." The manikin was wearing a dress, and was probably stolen from the nearest fashion store. The manikin, not the dress. That was stolen from K-Mart.

"Take your positions everyone!" Dark Booty hid behind some bushes, as did spectators. Those in charge of the net canons tried to think invisible, but couldn't summon the brain power to do so. Brandy lay in wait. That's when the Hobo came... Dib just stood next to the manikin. "Annnnndddd- action!" Everyone stared at the almost empty field. Dib, not knowing what to do, pushes the manikin with his index finger. As it topples to the grassy ground, Brandy couldn't be heard causing the hobo pain for taking her by surprise. "You little- what?" The now transformed brunette now realized who it was. "Zim? What are you doing dressed as a hobo?" Apparently, Zim got the temporary breathing problem when a pregnant woman punched him in the nose. "For your information(huff) Freak-child(huff) the death bee has struck again(huff) and now I am searching for my Voot cruiser(huff) What is the Dib-pig(huff) doing dressed in my disguise?" Brandy realized that she was late for her cue. "Well, it's been fun catching up, but now I gotta go elude some moronic- or potentially high- paranormal investigators." And with that, Brandy flew out of the willow tree towards Dib, who was poking the manikin with a stick, feeling a bit stupid. "It's her! I knew she would fall for this clever plan!(yeah...right)Minions! Capture her at once!" The ones in charge of the net cannons did as Dark Booty told them and fired. This was all to no avail, however, for Brandy dodged every net with superhuman agility. And before Dark Booty could fire his own net canon at her, she was already behind him. "I know this was a trap." She whispered eerily in his ear, "And I want you to know one thing: you'll never catch me.You're just too stupid." At the blink of an eye, the brunette cuts Dark Booty on the cheek with her razor-sharp claws and flies off towards the moon.

Back at the clearing, Dark Booty, face bleeding slightly, was breaking down. "She got away? How could she get away- I thought this plan was foolproof." Dib, who ditched the hobo costume, walked up to him. "Excuse me, agent Dark Booty? I hope you don't mind if I go after the Fallen Angel on my own from now on." Dark Booty sharply inhales, then whimpers. "I'll take that as a yes." Dib, now relieved he won't have to deal with the Swollen Eyeballs for a while, turns to walk home. Just then Dark Booty regains control of himself(i.e. the effects of the hash brownies had worn off) "Of course! It all makes sense..."

"Dib! Wait up!" about forty yards away from where Dib had abandoned Dark Booty, Brandy showed up. "Hey." the large-headed paranormal investigator responded. "Look, I'm sorry I was late for my cue. Zim showed up and he-"

"No need to say any more, I understand." Dib said, waving his hand in front of him. A long moment of silence passed between the two, until Brandy spoke up. "You know what? It's a long way from here to your house. Why don't I fly you over there?"

"Wha- no way, I'll be all right. Besides, if someone spots you-" But before Dib could finish, the brunette grabbed him by the waist and flew into the direction of their destination. She murmured in his ear,"C'mon. Do you think anyone would spot me when they're asleep?"

As Brandy flew over the city, Dib gazed at the lights below. He saw people bustling about, living their mundane lives. He saw the buildings aglow with neon lights, billboard signs, and desk lamps of those working overtime. "It's...beautiful."

"The lights? Yeah, I love gazing down on them to." The two finally made it to Dib's house. Brandy landed on the roof and released Dib. "Well, it's been nice outwitting secret organizations with you tonight, but I got places to be and people to kill, so...goodnight." The brunette turned to leave when Dib's voice stopped her. "Brandy, I love you."

"Love you to. See you at skool." And with that, Brandy silently leaped off the roof and glided away from the neighborhood. As soon as she was a speck on the horizon, Dib slipped into the open window to his room, changed into his pajamas, and fell asleep on his bed, unaware of the danger his lover was going to face...

(A/N: I know, it's really short, but this is the best spot I could end this chapter. Don't worry, I'll update soon!)


	14. ch 14: Broken souls & Broken wings

Ch 14: Broken souls and broken wings

Disclaimer: The hobo named Boggles commands me to say this: The right to Invader Zim do not belong to me, but they do belong to Nickelodeon & Jhonen Vasquez.

(A/N: thanks for the dimension in Dib's head Call Me Blue Streak! When I'm done with this fic, I'll go on a safari there for my vacation. I'll remember to take pictures)

Something was not right. Dib noticed this as much as he noticed Brandy's empty chair. "Where is she? She said she'd be at school." Dib paused for a moment to glare at a kid who called him crazy for talking to himself. Having done that, Dib goes back to his current predicament. "Oh no! What if she was spotted and captured right after she left my house? What if she's-"

"Dib! Be quiet and pay attention!" Dib listened to only the first part of Ms. Bitter's orders, but before he could resume thought, the door swung open. Into the classroom walked two beefy-looking men(picture the assistants from 'lice') who whispered in low voices to Ms. Bitters. "Dib, you are excused from class." But as Dib approached the exit with the two men, the creepy, and possibly immortal, teacher snaps an accusing finger at him."Don't think for a moment that you're getting away from homework. Write a thirty-page essay on how potato chips will eventually be our downfall of Doom!"

As Dib walked down the hallways with the two behemoths, one of them spoke to him. "You are Agent Mothman, ya?" Dib nodded at the man at his left. "Dark Booty vants to speak vith you personally." The two men( lets call them George and Samuel) led the paranormal investigator to their car, which was black. "Hop in" said George (the one who spoke to him in the hallway) Dib does what he is told.

The car ride to the Swollen Eyeballs's headquarters was very long and very awkward. Our large-headed hero was sitting in the middle of the back seat, while George and Samuel talked in whispers to each other. Samuel, being in the passenger seat, occasionally glanced back at Dib with wary eyes.

Five hours and a ran over stop sign later( George chanced a wary look at Dib and suffered the consequences of losing control of the steering, not to mention a spendy traffic ticket) George, Samuel, and Dib had finally made it to their destination: The Swollen Eyeballs headquarters. "I've been meaning to ask." Dib spoke up as they came through the double doors and made their way down the glistening white hallways, "Why exactly did Dark Booty want to speak with me about?" Samuel just shot Did a very creepy smile. "You'll know soon enough, _kinder_" George says to the paranormal investigator, using the German word for child as a nickname for Dib. Soon they came to the end of the hallway, and the beginning of an elevator. There was a _ding!_, and the doors of the elevator slid aside to let the trio in. Samuel pressed the button commanding the elevator to descend to the bottom floor, which was more then likely underground. When they reached the bottom, and the doors slid away to reveal the room they were to enter, Dib let out a cry that was a mix of surprise and anguish, for Brandy was there. The brunette was contained in a rather large greenhouse-looking plexiglass box. Inside the 'greenhouse' along with Brandy were trees, ferns, and other such tropical plants. She was perched atop a poplar, tears pouring down her cheeks. Dib could hear his girlfriend's faint singing:

_The stars will cry the blackest tears tonight_

_this is the moment that I live for, _

_I can smell the ocean air_

_Here I am, pouring my heart onto these rooftops,_

_Just a ghost to the world_

_that's exactly, exactly what I mean_

_From up here the city lights burn, _

_like a thousand miles of fire,_

_and I'm here to sing this anthem_

_of our dying day-_

"Be quiet! Noisy little freak..." Dib's heart burned with anger as he recognized that voice. Agent Dark Booty then noticed who had arrived. "Agent Mothman! I'm so glad you came." Dark Booty held out his hand in greeting, but Dib didn't take it. Dark Booty, surprisingly enough, just grinned smugly at Dib's hostility. "You're probably upset with me for caging that freak over there, huh? But isn't that what you wanted?"

"Deep in my heart, I never wanted it."

_For a second I wish the tide, _

_would swallow every inch of the city_

_as you gasp for air tonight-_

"Stop that!"

_I'd scream this song right in your face if you were here_

_I swear I won't, _

_Miss a beat. _

_Because I never have before-_

"I told you-" Dark Booty takes out of his pocket what looks like a remote control with nothing but a button. He pushes it, and, as Dib then notices that there is some sort of collar strapped around Brandy's neck, a wave of voltage shocks the brunette and she tumbles to the ground. Her wings(which were still there) retracted into her back. "-to be quiet." Dark Booty finishes as Brandy groans in pain. "sigh I have no idea what you see in her. No doubt she is beautiful... when she's in a cage." Dib growled at Dark Booty, who in turn glared. "I know of your relationship with this freak, and to be honest I'm disappointed in you. You failed to report your discovery to the Swollen Eyeballs which is punishable by expulsion. However..." Dark Booty sneered, " I'm willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself." Dib sadly walked up to the 'greenhouse'. Brandy recovered from the shock and had gotten up to face her boyfriend. Now the only thing that separated them was the glass as they pressed their hands against it. If it wasn't there, the couple's hands would touch. "Forget her. She doesn't have feeling's; she's only pretending to have them just so she could control you."

"Brandy would never try to control anyone. Of all people, she knows what it's like to live in a cage." Dark Booty shook his head sadly. "I fear she's poisoned your mind. No matter, you'll be free from her spell soon enough." Suspicious, Dib directs his attention to Dark Booty. "What do you mean?" Dark Booty gave a sinister chuckle. "The freak has characteristics much like a siren, Agent Mothman. Wings, a voice that enchants- not to mention a talent for anything that has to do with the arts. I see why she wanted that as her codename." then he issued a sad sigh. "She does have a beautiful voice. Too bad we're going to have to remove her vocal cords to make her less dangerous for the experiments." Dib was horrified at what he heard. "You're a monster."

"I'm not the monster, Mothman, that freak behind theplexiglass is. I'm going to relish the day when I cut her open on an autopsy table and see what's inside." At this point, Dib was between the lines of punching Dark Booty out of anger, and breaking down out of overwhelming despair. Then a thought hit him. "How did you capture her?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, that. Someone sent an anonymous e-mail of a clear picture of the freak in her transformed state before we hatched our plan. At first I had no clue who It could be, but then I realized who it was, and that you lied to me about 'Agent Siren' not being able to make it last night because she was suffering from food poisoning" Dib gasped, realizing who it was that sent in the incriminating photo. 'Zim.'

"Agent Mothman?" Dark Booty interrupted Dib's revelation. "Yes?"

"I mentioned earlier about giving you a chance to redeem yourself. I suggest that you take that chance." Dib, knowing that what he just heard was a both a threat and a chance to rescue Brandy, responded "What do I have to do?"

"Meet us back here at 7:00 tonight. That is when we will start the operation on the freak. I want you to not only attend this, but to be the one holding the scalpel." As much as it pained Dib to say this, he answered "All right. I'll do it."

Dib waited in the rising elevator, concocting a scheme to free his lover. He knew that before hand, he would have to make a pit stop to a certain alien's house..._ding! _He was at the top floor, which was the floor level with the surface of the earth. As the paranormal investigator made the long walk to the double doors, he spotted an ax enclosed in glass(the ones people use during fire emergencies). Smiling, he broke the glass with his fist and fished the ax out. "This is going to come in handy..."

(A/N: What's Dib going to do with the ax? Will Brandy's vocal cords be removed? Omigod! This chapter is sooooo long! It was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it off when the tension was building. Like I said, I am **_PURE EVIL!_** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- see? How can I **_not_** be evil if I have an evil laugh which creeps out my friends by the way well, except my friend that wants to be evil but can't because she doesn't have an evil laugh. Boy, do I have interesting friends.)


	15. ch 15: a chaotic rescue

Ch 15 : A chaotic rescue

Disclaimer: The Magic eight ball that lives in my left kidney says- 'outlook not so good' omigod! What does it mean? Oh, wait! The leprechaun that lives in my right kidney says this- 'my host does not own Invader Zim'

"I'm so glad you have finally come to your senses Gir. Welcome home." Zim didn't attend school that day due to..._clowns_...and in the middle of the afternoon, Gir showed up sopping wet in his disguise, even though it wasn't raining outside. "Crazy-Lady didn't come home!" The SIR unit shouted in a fit of despair, "I look everywhere: park, hot dog stand, fountain in city hall "-that explained why he was so wet- "BUT NO CRAZY-LADY!" As Gir broke down weeping his "WHHHYYYYY?"s, Zim chucked to himself. "That picture I had sent in was a brilliant idea, concocted by MEEEEE!"

"Actually, Zim, I thought of it." The Computer stated.

"DO NOT QUESTION **_ZIM!_**" Suddenly there was the sound of broken glass. **"SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! UNKNOWN INTRUDER!" **

"Don't try to change the subject, Computer!" Zim rebukes. In the background, Dib enters the lab, carrying the ax. "But there really is an intruder-"

"SILENCE!"

If the Computer had hands, he would've pointed in the direction of Dib. But since he didn't, Zim had the disadvantage of being caught by surprise. **_"ZIM!"_**An angry voice sounded behind the Irken. "Who is that? Ahhh!" Zim ducked just in time as Dib swung the ax with the motivation to chop off Zim's head. "Dib-Stink! What are you up to? Computer! Apprehend the _human_." There was a pause from the Computer. "Nope." Zim was horrified. "What?" He said, dodging Dib's attacks. "You didn't believe me when I said there was an intruder, so now you'll have to deal with him on your own."

":But Computer-" Zim was interrupted as the blunt end of the ax meet his face. "Brandy is in pain because of you- do you realize what they're going to do to her? They're going to remove her vocal cords! They'll take away the one thing she takes pride in- her voice!" Dib, standing over his archenemy, raises the ax to give the killing blow. "But it won't happen if I rescue her..." He swings down the ax! _Shunk!_ The ax is planted right next to Zim's head. "And when I do rescue her, I won't be alone..."

It was 6:25 when Dib and Zim approached the Swollen Eyeballs Headquarters. "Remind me again why I'm helping you, Dib-pig."

"Because if you don't help me, you won't get the antidote."

"Oh, yeah." Zim then remembered Dib force feeding him poison and saying that he'll give him the antidote only if the rescue mission is a success. "And I'm not telling you where the antidote is, space-boy."

"I comprehend, earth-monkey! Just tell me what to do." Dib once again ran by the plan: When Dib enters the building, Zim will follow disguised as one of the scientists. Zim right now was wearing a lab coat provided by Dib, who did in fact look the part (Zim was wearing the goggles in 'FBI warning of DOOM' and hid his antennae with another insidiously clever wig ). Anyway, Zim will follow Dib down to the lab where they were holding Brandy. Right before the first incision is made, Zim will create a distraction as Dib cuts Brandy loose. While they escape, Zim will blow up the lab. Dib and Brandy will rendevous with Zim at the fountain in the park. "And don't screw anything up, Zim, or else." Dib's threat went through one ear and out the other as they entered the building. When Dib and Zim made it down to the lab, Zim tried to contain his laughter: to him this lab was pathetic! Smeets had better equipment as toys! But then hesneeredas he saw who was in the 'greenhouse'. "Agent Mothman, you have finally made it." Dark Booty sounded from behind them, which scared the daylights out of Zim. "How dare you scare the day lights out of Zim!" see. Told ya. Dib nudged the side of his archenemy. "Zim, wait until you're cue" he hissed. The two rescuers waved innocently at Dark Booty. "You- points to Zim- take your position at the control panel, and stay away from the operating table." Zim reluctantly does as he's told. "As for you, Mothman- report to the operating table." Dib does just that. "Now, we must retrieve the freak."

Getting Brandy out of the 'greenhouse' was very difficult for Dark Booty and his henchmen. The first guy that grabbed her ended up across the lab with a broken arm, collar bone, and tibia(that's the lower leg bone! I learned that in health- and a very creepy chapter of the 'Shaman King' manga). The next one begged for mercy before he was sent to the dimension of pure dooky. It all went on like this until finally, when Dark Booty was halfway out of henchmen, someone shot Brandy with a tranquilizer dart. The remainder of his henchmen cautiously carried the brunette over to the operation table, and before Brandy was completely out of it, she disemboweled the nearest guy, who died because his kidney was beyond hope of recovery.

"Is that all?" Dark Booty asked impatiently. The scientists, who were glad they weren't the unlucky henchmen, nodded. "Good! Now let's start..." But before anyone could even think of beginning, something that would mentally disturb the scientists for life happened. "BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA(wow, my typing's getting out of control) HDKVNDICEWIUFHRVNSOIJDUIB!" Zim, who had cast off his disguise of a scientist and had underneath the disguise of a school boy, was laughing manically. "Foolish stink-beasts! Now thatI have infiltrated your lab, I am going to blow it up! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR DESTRUCTION!" Instantly, Zim starts insanely pushing every button on the control panel. "Stop it you fool-" Dark Booty orders the Irken, who pays no attention and keeps the insanity up. Dib, deeming the scientists fully distracted, unstraps his drugged girlfriend. But unfortunately for our large-headed hero, Dark Booty notices him. "Henchmen! The traitor Mothman is escaping with our discovery!" But it's too late, for Dib leaves the vicinity, carrying the brunette.

Well out of the reaches of Dark Booty, Dib takes a moment to rest. He lays his lover down on the grass next to them, hoping that she'll come to. "Please Brandy, wake up! You have to. Who knows who might come after us from that building looking for you. Please..." Dib remembered the first time they met. Formally met, I mean. On the island, when he came to and saw her atop that rock after wandering the beach. He remembered how her eyes stared into his, as if piercing his soul. Lightly, Dib brushed the side of her face with his hand.

Even unconscious, Brandy knew who was. Her arm control nerve commanded her to find the hand that was touching her face. Slowly, the brunette's eyes opened. She was right; Dib smiled, open-mouthed at how she could come to so quickly. "Dib..." She whispered wearily, now holding his hand. Suddenly she was awake, and sat up. "I can talk! My voice- It's not gone!" Apparently she thought she had gone through the operation. "Brandy, the operation never happened. We broke you out-you're free now." The brunette shook her head in disbelief. "We?" An explosion sounded from the lab, followed by a triumphant "I AM ZIM!" shouted by everyone-knows-who. "Yep. We."

"There you are!" Dark Booty came to the twolike a ghost from the fog, carrying both a hand gun and a very angry look. "I thought you were on our side, Mothman! Now I see that you are nothing more than a traitor who will never change your ways." He raises the gun so that it is level to Dib's head. "And in my code, treachery is punishable with death." He fires the gun. But the bullet doesn't hit it's original target. Brandy pushed her lover out of the way, but not enough to save herself from the fury of hot lead. "I don't know what kind of f#$ed up code you have, but let me tell you mine." Midnight-blue blood seeps from The brunette's left shoulder as her words echo icily through the empty street. "Never turn your back on those who need you. Back there I needed Dib's help, and he came through for me. Taking a bullet for him is the least I could do for all of the things he's done for me. Call his actions treachery if you will, but know this: His loyalty to the Swollen Eyeballs was forsaken the moment he knew what I was... what I still am now." She finished with a shout "I WONT LET YOU KILL HIM!"

(A/N: The rescue was a success! Yipee! Sorry I didn't update: I was busy making a birthday present for my friend (the one who wants to be evil) and I got carried away. I always make and not buy birthday presents I'm too broke to buy one but my friends like my birthday presents the same. )


	16. ch 16: dark origins

Ch 16:dark origins

Disclaimer: The almightiness of penguins demand that I write this disclaimer. I shout to the heavens----- I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!

"So, you won't let me kill him?" Dark Booty flashed a menacing smile. "Tell me, freak, what makes you think I won't spare his life after I kill you?" His words tore into Brandy more than the bullet wound in her shoulder, but she held her ground. "Because I'll kill you first." In the mere blink of an eye The brunette snatched at Dark Booty's throat, knocking the gun out of his hand. But before she could strangle him, rip his intestines out or in any other dastardly way kill him he uttered in a whisper so low that only she could hear:

"I know who made you what you are."

Brandy turned her clawed attack into a punch in the face as he fell to the ground. Blood, her blood, seeped from her palm due to the lack of time for her to retract her claws. "You know who did this to me?" the brunette asked firmly. Once again, the menacing smile appeared. "Yes, and if you kill me, you'll never know-" His smile was instantly wiped off his face as Brandy's uninjured hand bit into his shoulder. "Tell me." That was all she could say. Her hand clenched harder and Dark Booty sharply inhaled. "Tell me." Brandy's former captor breathed for a moment before speaking. "Three years ago, My colleagues and I had set to discover the secret to creating superhumans for military purposes. There were many months of trial and error, and soon we were on the verge of giving up."

"But then an idea came to me. What if we used magic to create these superhumans? Of course, my colleagues thought I was insane, all except one. Jimmy Thatcher was the youngest of the group, and the most knowledgeable of the paranormal. He was much like agent Mothman here." As soon as Dark Booty went silent, Brandy's claws spurred his words forward.

"So we both broke from the group to do our own research. It was nothing much; just looking through spell books and the like. But then Jimmy came up with a hypothesis: If we resurrected a recently dead human, they could be gifted with extraordinary powers. Then, after there was more trial and error, about a few month's worth, we discovered something: The human needed to already have extraordinary ability." Dib and Brandy listened intently to Dark Booty's words. "So we searched and searched for anyone we could find that fit the bill, and we found you. We noticed from the start that you were different from the others. No doubt your curiosity and thirst for learning was a dead giveaway, if you pardon the pun. We both decided that you were the one for our final experiment. But to do that, we needed to catch you alone." Dark Booty gave a small chuckle. "I guess it was too dark for you to see me, but you remembered Jimmy's face the moment he took out that blade and stabbed you. " Brandy gasped "It wasn't my classmates that attacked me?" Dark Booty's chuckle turned to a manic laughter. "No, but after Jimmy killed you we had to dump your body into the river when we heard the sirens. You see, these kind of experiments don't turn out well when the police get involved."

"When we were in the clear, Jimmy and I found your body on the bank of the river, and then prepared to bring you back from the dead. The method was simple, or at least to us it was: enclose you in a circle drawn with your own blood and recite the incantation, which, unfortunately, is lost to me now. The resurrection went fine at first. But then, you opened your eyes."

The brunette didn't need to hear any more, because she knew what happened after that. "So that's what I am? An experiment, concocted by scientists for nothing but the purpose of war." A tone of sadness came into her voice. "Then...why didn't I remain under your control?"

"Even before you died, you never submitted to anyone who tried to control you, no matter what." Dib's girlfriend looked up to him, a look of sympathy in his amber eyes. The brunette held back her tears as he embraced her. " Dib, how can I go back to the life we've lived after this? The Swollen Eyeballs, they'll still hunt me, and sooner or later they'll find me." Dib soothed Brandy with his whispering voice. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Despite what you may think, I won't leave you; I'll stay by your side, no matter what. Brandy?" But all that came out of his lover's mouth was a painful gasp. She fell into his arms again, where when he put his hands on her back he noticed her midnight-blue blood was gushing out of her back. Dark Booty held up the blade he stabbed the brunette with, a silently angry look on his face. Dib laid a bleeding Brandy onto the ground, who was straining to breath. "You've disappointed me, Mothman. I thought you, of all people, would never be tricked by the likes of her. I guess I was wrong. For your treachery you will be punished with the worst anyone can imagine: watching the one you love, even though she will never return your feelings for you because she doesn't have feelings, die in your arms." Dib clenched his fists. Our large-headed hero stood up to face the agent he once admired. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of you telling me that Brandy has no feelings. You don't even know her, yet here you are peaching about how much of a freak she is!" Dib gave Dark Booty a cold, piercing glare. "I don't even have time to deal with you. Right now I need to get some help for Brandy." the paranormal investigator picked up his girlfriend. "Now get out of my way, or I'll make you."

"Where will you go, Mothman? The hospital? She doesn't bleed like we do; she'll be sent off to an autopsy table in an instant." The brunette coughed up blood as she tried to speak. "Water...find...water...for some reason...whenever I come into contact with water...any physical wounds I have...heal instantly." An idea came into Dib's large head. "The fountain! We're not too far from there!" Running off before Dark Booty could react, Dib headed inward to the park.

(A/N: will Dib make it in time? Where is Zim when all of this is going on? Will he get the antidote? All answers will come in the next chapter! subliminal message: **_penguins rule! and mangos! _**)


	17. ch 17: It was only koolaid!

Ch 17: that was just kool-aid!

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to say, so let's just skip the disclaimer and get on with the story, K? (Gets attacked by the ninja lawyers) Hey! Hey! I think they get the message!(dodges a numchuck, then a bo staff) I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!( Shirikens pin me to the wall)

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy...I'll tell you about it later. This chapter is hella long, but who cares? Now- **_on with the story!_**)

"**_DIB-STINK! WHY ARE YOU LATE!"_** When Dib had made it to the fountain, Zim was already there, an inpatient look in his lavender eyes (he was still wearing his contacts). Dib paid no attention to the Irken as he carried his love to the serene waters of the fountain. "Dark Booty tailed us and injured Brandy." The paranormal investigator explained, lowering the brunette into the fountain. "What are you doing?" Zim asked suspiciously. The temporary allies gazed down at Brandy. "This is the only way I can save her."

The moment Brandy touched the water, everything she experienced with Dib flash backed to her: The moment they first met... when they confessed their love to each other...the warmth of his skin that cold January night...Slowly, the wounds she received from Dark Booty started to regenerate. The flashbacks kept on coming...Gazing at the stars together...escaping from the saucer morons...And as fast as they came, the flashbacks went. Now all she could see was Dib and Zim standing over her. "Your all right." A relieved smile was on Dib's face as his hand brushed her face. To her, it felt so warm in contrast to the cold water...All of Brandy's life she preferred cold. At least when it's cold, your numb to the pain you feel. That was something she had always told herself. But that was before Dib came into her life. Now, more than ever, she was rethinking her opinions. "Dib...are you okay?"

"As much as you are now." Brandy's large-headed boyfriend was right: her wounds, as I've said before, have healed completely. She sat up in the fountain, then stood. Suddenly, the brunette staggered. Dib caught her as she fell out of the fountain. "I think you're still weak due to loss of blood." Brandy's wet clothes soaked Dib's as he spoke. "But I know I'm safe thanks to you." This would have been a romantic moment, had not Zim had been there. "Dib! Enough talking to your love-pig and give me the antidote" The alien held out his clawed hands in the 'gimme' stance. Dib gave the Irken a I-think-need-to-explain-something-to-youlook. "Uh...Zim...there is no antidote."

"What! Then you leave Zim to die?"

"No, I mean there is no antidote because I didn't poison you."

"Eh?"

"That was just Kool-aid. Blue Kool-aid. It wasn't poison at all." This was too much for Zim to handle. "Then you tricked me into helping you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Zim expressed his shock and frustration by making weird faces of-- yep! You guessed it-- shock and frustration. "Akk! Wha- You-" was all Zim could say. Then, after doing this for the next ten minutes, Zim shouts "Curse you Dib-monkey!" But before abruptly leaving, he adds "I know about the hot chocolate incident you filthy humans!"

Brandy felt the pressure in her cheekbones increase as her face turned a crimson shade.

"Remind me once again, son, why are we here?" It's been two years since that night. Dark Booty was arrested for arson (the cops blamed him for the explosion) and the Swollen Eyeballs have been disbanded ever since. Now, Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane were sitting at a table in _Le Restaurer_. "It's Brandy's last night singing here." Dib said _'and Dad' _he thought, _'even though you might never care...I want you to be around... for what I'm about to do.' _The audience cheered as Brandy took to the stage. She was wearing astunning dark blue silk dress, which Dib thought she looked beautiful in... "Hello! It look like everyone's enjoying themselves tonight. Am I right?" The audience gave Brandy a cheer. "I'll take this as a yes. Now, for over the past two years I have enjoyed singing here...and starting a bank account." The audience laughed lightly at her joke. "Those of you may have heard rumors that I'm quitting my job as a singer. I am here to tell you all that the rumors are true. This is my last night here." As the audience gasped, Dib heard a table over "See? Aren't you glad I talked you into coming here tonight?"

"The reason for my resignation is simple: It's my senior year in High Skool and graduation is near. After I graduate, I'm moving to the nearby city to start my training to become- a professional jeweler." Thinking that Brandy had made another joke, the audience laughed hysterically. "No, I'm serious about this." An awkward silence filled the room. "Well, anyways, I guess we should start the show."

Meanwhile, at Zim's house, Zim had contacted the Tallest. "...And then when I least expected it, Dib's filthy love-pig destroys my nanodoomers! Oh. It was horrible just horrible- "

"Zim!" Tallest Red spoke. "You've been ranting about those two for three hours! Give it a rest!"

"But I haven't told you about the time the Dib-pig stole my PAK-"

"Stop calling us Zim! Your mission was a lie! We just wanted to get rid of you, so we sent you on this 'secret mission', hoping that you'd die along the way. You're more hard to kill than aGushkweegasplorch!" Zim was taken aback by Tallest Red's words.

"No! It can't be true!"

"Oh yes it is." Tallest Purple says, as if confirming a scandalous secret.

Meanwhile...

_You'll never know just how much_

_I love you_

_You'll never know just how much _

_I care_

_And if I tried_

_I just couldn't hide_

_my love for you_

_If there's some other way _

_to prove that I love you_

_I swear I don't know how_

_you'll never know if you don't know now_

The audience cheered as Brandy finished the last song she would sing in _Le Restaurer_. "Thank you everyone, you've been a wonderful audience. Enjoy your meals." The brunette put up the microphone and sat down next to Dib."you were great out there, Brandy."

"You really think so Dib?"

"Yes." Dib cleared his throat. "Brandy...there is something I wanted to ask you." Brandy nodded. "Okay, fire away." Dib stood out of his chair. He reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box. "Brandy, will you-"

"_**PREPARE YOUSESELVES FOR THE END!"**_

"What the- Zim? What are you doing here?You're interrupting something important!" Zim, who arrived riding a demon squid, had come to let out his frustration on the pair glaring. "I have put up with you two long enough! Now my demon squid, attack!" As Brandy rushed into battle with the squid wielding an iron wok, Zim attacked Dib. Dib pinned Zim to the ground. "You just had to come at the wrong time, didn't you?" Zim kicked Dib into a waiter. "I don't know what you're talking about, earth-monkey!" Dib retaliated by grabbing the plate the waiter was carrying and threw it at Zim like it was a frisbee of DOOM! "This is one of the most important days of my life- and you're ruining it!" Suddenly, a thought hit Dib. "Wait a second! I haven't done anything to you yet. Why are you attacking me and Brandy?"

"That neither concerns you or your love-pig, Dib-human! It just so happens that my leaders have lied to me for the last eight years(I'm guessing Zim came to earth around the fifth grade) telling me this was a secret mission when they really only wanted to get rid of me! THE PAIN OF BETRAYAL IS TOO GREAT!" Just as Brandy wapped the squid in the eye knocking it out, Zim broke down. **_"WHY MUST THIS BE! WHY MUST THIS BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_** He shouted to the ceiling in tears. The brunette, who had heard the entire thing in between wappings, felt a ping of sympathy. She walked over to Zim and patted him on the shoulder. "There there, Zim. We all get lied to for a long period of time. I mean, take for example Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, or Columbus."Brandy pauses for a moment. "Pocahontas, The Pilgrims, how hot dogs are made..." Zim came to a revelation as Brandy ranted on. "Your love-pig is right, Dib! I should see this as a happy thing! I AM FREE NOW!"

"But she didn't say that."

"The Tooth Fairy, McDonalds, Wal-Mart..."

"All of this taking-over-the earth-stuff was getting boring anyways. Now I'll just try to conquer Antarctica!"

"How can you conquer it if there's no people there?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Dib came back to what he was focusing on before. He grabbed the velvet box (which somehow ended up in someone's martini glass during the scuffle) and grabbed Brandy's right hand. "Brandy, we've known each other for a while now. We both have our dreams, what with you wanting to be a professional jeweler and me a paranormal investigator, but after they are accomplished..." Dib got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a sapphire(Dib remembered Brandy saying once that she preferred sapphires over diamonds). "...Will you marry me?"

Everyone save Professor Membrane and Gaz had fledat Zim's arrival,so there was no one else to go quiet. Zim was very confused. "What? What is this marriage the earth-monkey speaks of? Tell Zim!"

"Be quiet! Your voice is annoying!" Gaz snapped at the Irken. Brandy smiled. "If our relationship lasts that long, then yes, yes I will marry you."

"ZIM MUST COME! ZIM MUST COME TO THIS WEDDING! ZIM MUST KNOW THE WEDDING RITUALS OF HUMANS IF HE'S GOING TO TAKE OVER THE PLANET!" Dib raised an eyebrow. "I thought you've given up taking over Earth."

"Yes, well, uh, I CHANGED MY MIND! YES! I WILL CONTINUE MY QUEST TO DESTROY THE HUMANS! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T HAVE TO! VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

"By the way, where's Gir?" The now engaged brunette asked the invader, who shrugged. "I don't know, he's somewhere."

Meanwhile, in Las Vegas-

Jennifer and Gir were in a wedding chapel. The priest, who was an Elvis impersonator, had just have them exchange vows. "I now pronounce you robot and wife. You may give the bride a pie in the face." Gir produced out of his head a pie and throws it to Jennifer's face. "Mmm! Mango Creme pie!"

FIN

(A/N: YES! It is the end to this fan fiction! Anyway, I was supposed to explain to my readers why I haven't updated in a _**really**_ long time, So here it goes: **_I'VE BEEN BABYSITTING!_** The neighbors' grandchildren were visiting and both of them had to work, so they turned to me! They would have hired my sister, but she was busy working at McDonalds. Oh sure, the little 5 and 4-year-old seemed innocent, but the adults turn their back, and they transform into little demons! Demons who crave peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! The horror! Anyway, after two days, I was pretty worn out, but the trouble was worth it, for I was $60 richer! And I had just the place to spend both my $60 and my saved allowance: Barnes and Nobles! I went on a total shopping spree, and the cashier, who I might add was very attractive, talked me into becoming a B&N member. I am grateful that he did that, for I buy a LOT of books there. And then I just had to read every single book I bought which was about 6, (4 manga, 1 comic and 1 on Japanese swordsmanship,which, I might add, isvery interesting) so that is how I was delayed on finishing my fan fiction. Hope you've enjoyed my work. Sometime I will start a new Fan fiction, I'm thinking of a parody of 'The Real World', so keep your eye open if you love my work. Bye-Bye! # blows kisses to random people like a movie star #)


End file.
